Amando o Homem Errado
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Isabella, apaixonada por Jasper, fica arrasada quando ele se casa com outra. Acredita que nunca mais amará outra pessoa em toda sua vida. Edward Cullen, irmão mais velho de Jasper, destaca-se pelo cinismo e pelo hábito de fazer comentários sarcásticos, principalmente em relação à Bella. Então, Bella usa Edward para matar sua ânsia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella, apaixonada por Jasper, fica arrasada quando ele se casa com outra. Acredita que nunca mais amará outra pessoa em toda sua vida. Edward Cullen, irmão mais velho de Jasper, destaca-se pelo cinismo e pelo hábito de fazer comentários sarcásticos, principalmente em relação à Bella. Então, Bella usa Edward para matar sua ânsia de amor, fingindo que ele é Jasper, é aí que o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro!


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Desculpe-me por não ter postado antes... Eu fiquei doente, peguei uma infecção de urina terrivél, estou 98% kkk... e para piorar tive reuniões, essa semana toda... Eu sou catequista e essa semana começa a catequese, então tive que participar das reuniões, e organizações... Mas voltei com tudo kkk... Essa historia é uma das minhas preferidas, ela vai nos mostrar como as pessoas se enganam a si mesmas!... Espero que gostem, essa historia é da **Penny Jordan, " Amando o Homem Errado**", Boa leitura nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella Swan olhou para o jardim agora vazio, tentando a todo custo conter as lágrimas.

Parecia que fora ontem que ela e seu primo Jasper haviam brincado ali. Bella era feliz, então, nunca imaginando que, um dia, outra mulher se tornaria mais importante na vida dele.

Novas lágrimas rolaram. Ela as enxugou com as costas da mão.

Fazia meses que sabia que Jasper e Alice iam se casar, mas, até o dia do casamento, mantivera a ilusão de que ele mudaria de idéia.

"Você será a próxima, Bella", Jasper dissera, rindo afetuosamente, quando ela pegara o buquê atirado por Alice.

A próxima? Impossível. Ela nunca se casaria. Como poderia, se acabara de perder o homem a quem amava, o único que sempre amaria?

Para complicar, seu outro primo, Edward, irmão mais velho de Jasper e seu padrinho de casamento, percebera tudo.

Sim, Edward sabia, e seu cinismo não a poupava. "Cresça e apareça, Bella", ele dizia. "Não daria certo. Se Jasper se casasse com você, dentro de um ano estariam divorciados."

Ela replicava que ele não sabia de nada. Edward zombava ainda mais. Por fim, ela o mandava para o inferno, declarando que o odiava.

Mas ele, de fato, não sabia de nada. Não sabia que amor de Bella por Jasper era verdadeiro, eterno.

Não, ela nunca se casaria. Nem o esforço de Alice, que manejara para que ela pegasse o buquê, alteraria esse fato.

Vagarosamente, Bella ajoelhou-se em frente à pequena fogueira que acabara de erguer, indiferente à umidade do chão, molhando os joelhos da calça jeans. Os fracos raios do sol da tarde iluminavam-lhe os sedosos cabelos castanhos, mudando-os para a chocolate. Com ar grave, ela riscou um fósforo e acendeu o fogo, como se estivesse diante de uma fogueira funerária.

Na verdade estava, Bella admitiu, vendo as chamas devorarem a caixa de madeira contendo objetos e fotos, recordações do passado.

Erguendo-se, colocou as mãos nos bolsos, para não ceder ao impulso de retirar a caixa do fogo antes que fosse totalmente consumida.

Está consumado, pensou, fechando os olhos para não ver o símbolo de quase uma década de devoção e amor, destruído pelas chamas.

Uma brisa fria soprou, alvoroçando-lhe os cabelos e atiçando o fogo como um rodamoinho. Um punhado de fotografias voou para fora da fogueira, à maioria delas carbonizadas. Apenas uma, ainda reconhecível, mostrava o contorno de seus próprios lábios, impresso com batom levemente rosado.

O destino parecia decretar que aquela foto não devia ser destruída e, quase sem forças, ela abaixou-se para pegá-la.

Entretanto, o vento soprou novamente, levando o rosto do amado Jasper, com o beijo de batom, para fora de seu alcance. Com um gemido abafado, Bella correu atrás da foto, mas alguém chegou antes e pegou-a.

Com expressão de zombaria, ele olhou primeiro para a foto e depois para Bella.

— Edward! — ela gritou com raiva, enquanto ele se aproximava, olhando para a fogueira.

Jasper era brilhante, carinhoso, risonho e de bom gênio. Edward era totalmente o contrário. Raramente sorria, pelo menos para ela. Mesmo as pessoas que o aprovavam, como a mãe de Bella, eram obrigadas a admitir que ele não era uma pessoa de fácil convivência.

A mãe dela o defendia, alegando que seu gênio difícil devia-se ao fato de que, muito cedo, ficara no lugar do pai.

"Afinal de contas", ela dizia "Edward tinha apenas vinte anos quando Carlisle morreu, deixando-lhe a responsabilidade da família e dos negócios".

Defendia-o, porque era seu sobrinho. Bella, porém, antipatizava com ele e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco. O que a indignava era que as pessoas que conheciam os dois irmãos diziam que Edward era o mais bonito.

"Ele é irresistivelmente sexy", uma das garotas que trabalhava para a empresa da família dissera uma vez. "Aposto que, na cama, ele é uma experiência que só acontece uma vez na vida", a moça completara, sem pudor.

Bella estremecera, ouvindo-a falar. Se ela soubesse quem era realmente o verdadeiro Edward não pensaria assim. Pessoalmente, Bella achava que ele seria a última pessoa no mundo por quem se apaixonaria. Jasper era o único capaz de preencher o vazio que havia em seu coração, em sua cama, em sua vida, enfim. .

Fora na festa de seu décimo segundo aniversario que ela olhara para Jasper, no outro lado da mesa e se apaixonara perdidamente. Desde então o amara, rezando para ser amada também, não apenas como prima, mas como mulher. Ele nunca retribuíra seu amor sincero.

Em vez disso, Jasper se apaixonara pela linda e graciosa Alice. Alice, que agora era sua esposa... Alice, a quem, apesar de tudo, Bella não conseguia odiar, mesmo que tentasse.

Jasper e Edward não se pareciam muito, sendo irmãos, Bella agora concluía, olhando para Edward, embora os dois tivessem a mesma estatura e impressionantes ombros largos.

Da mesma forma que Jasper, Edward herdara da mãe, italiana, a cor clara da pele, mas era mais agressivamente masculino do que o irmão. Seu olhar frio era de gelar o sangue, a uma distância de três metros. Os cabelos, embora não fossem loiros, eram mais escuros do que os de Jasper e brilhavam como bronze, à luz do sol.

Bella não era tola. Percebia que; fisicamente, qualquer mulher poderia se interessar por um homem com o biótipo de Edward. Ela, porém, nunca o achara atraente. Para complicar, considerava-o genioso, frio, com um temperamento estourado, que o deixava capaz de destruir o que viesse pela frente.

— Que diabo está acontecendo? — ele perguntou.

Bella olhou-o ferozmente. Edward ainda não olhara para a fotografia que pegara do chão. Ela tentou tomá-la de sua mão, sem sucesso.

— Mamãe e papai saíram — informou com ar de ofendida. — Estou sozinha em casa.

— É com você que eu quero falar — ele declarou em tom educado.

Bella não pôde deixar de notar que Edward estava imaculadamente vestido, usando um terno caro, sapatos bem engraxados e camisa branca impecável. Qualquer outro homem ficaria ridículo, vestido daquela maneira, junto de uma fogueira, Bella pensou. Por que ele não ficava? E por que a fumaça insistia em ir na direção dela e não na dele?

A vida não era mesmo fácil.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas ela pestanejou, evitando que caíssem.

— Qual o propósito de todo esse sacrifício, Bella? — Edward perguntou. — Por acaso espera que surja o amor de Jasper por você, como uma fênix nascendo das cinzas?

— Claro que não — Bella negou prontamente, fazendo-se de desentendida.

Aquilo era típico de Edward. Só ele faria aquele julgamento, só ele seria capaz de acusá-la tão injustamente.

— Se quer realmente saber — ela replicou com amargura -, estou fazendo o que você me mandou, há muito tempo atrás. Estou tentando esquecer que Jasper não... nunca mais...

Suspirou fundo para conter as lágrimas.

— Vá para o inferno, Edward — desabafou. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso... não tem o direito...

— Jasper é meu irmão, lembre-se. Sinto-me no dever de protegê-lo de...

— Protegê-lo do quê? Do meu amor? — Ela riu nervosamente.

— Seu amor! — Edward zombou. — Você nem sabe o significado dessa palavra! Aos vinte e dois anos, deve se achar uma mulher madura, mas não passa de uma adolescente perigosa, tanto para si mesma como para quem está a sua volta.

— Não sou adolescente! — Bella negou, furiosa, sentindo o sangue subir-lhe ao rosto.

— O modo como não controla seus sentimentos comprova isso — Edward observou com frieza. — Como uma adolescente, está cheia de autopiedade, em nome do suposto amor que sente por Jasper, não correspondido. Se não bastasse, não se envergonha de mostrar aos outros a sua tristeza.

— Não é verdade — Bella rebateu. Você...

— É verdade, sim. Veja como se comportou na festa. Acha que ninguém notou como estava se sentindo?

— Eu não estava fazendo nada — ela protestou, dessa vez pálida de raiva.

— Estava, sim — ele confirmou. — Estava tentando fazer Jasper sentir-se culpado, e todos ficarem com pena de você. Não é pena que você merece, mas desprezo. Se realmente amasse Jasper, colocaria a felicidade dele em primeiro lugar.

— Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo. Não faz a mínima idéia de como me sinto, ou...

Bella calou-se, quando Edward gargalhou. O riso sarcástico ecoou no ar da tarde.

— Não faço idéia, Bella? A cidade inteira sabe!

Ela ficou muda, olhando-o.

— Nada a dizer? — ele provocou.

Bella respirou fundo. As pessoas sabiam de seus sentimentos, mas não que ela os houvesse demonstrado, como Edward dissera.

Acontecia que ela era muito jovem, quando se apaixonara por Jasper e, com o tempo, todos ficaram sabendo. Mas também era verdade que nunca fizera nada para manipular os sentimentos dele.

Bella lamentava, naturalmente, que as pessoas soubessem de seu amor por Jasper, embora sempre tivesse sido discreta. Quando ele e Alice anunciaram oficialmente o noivado, ela fizera um voto secreto, pedindo que, de alguma maneira, eles desmanchassem o compromisso.

Certo, não fora bem-sucedida, mas pelo menos tentara. Teria sido mais fácil suportar, se soubesse que Alice e Jasper não estavam realmente apaixonados. Mesmo sabendo que o perdera para sempre, continuava a sentir em seu coração uma dor dilacerante.

E agora, ali estava Edward, deliberadamente fazendo a dor piorar.

— Como me sinto... não é da sua conta — ela conseguiu dizer.

— Não? — Edward olhou-a com ironia. — Bem, então ouça o que vim lhe dizer. Como tradutora-intérprete de nossa empresa, está designada para ir à convenção internacional, na Itália, na próxima quarta-feira.

— Uau! — De repente, Bella vibrou com a notícia. Meses antes, quando a convenção fora agendada, ela ficara sabendo que Jasper iria representar a empresa. Quando ele perguntou se ela gostaria de ir junto, a alegria levou-a as nuvens. A imaginação criou mil fantasias sobre um romance entre os dois.

A realidade, agora, era outra. Mesmo que ele também fosse à Itália, os quatro dias de convenção seriam cheios de reuniões cansativas e entediantes, nada mais. Jasper estava casado. Um romance com ele, se já era impossível, tornara-se impensável.

— O vôo já está marcado — Edward informou. - Virei buscá-la às seis e meia da manhã, e iremos para o aeroporto.

— Me buscar? É você quem vai? Mas Jasper...

— Jasper está em lua-de-mel, como você sabe, e deverá ficar fora mais uma semana. Certamente não está se iludindo, achando que ele seria capaz de interromper a lua-de-mel para viajar com você. Quando vai crescer, Bella? E entender...

— Entender o quê? — ela o interrompeu, quase totalmente descontrolada. — Continue, diga o que está louco para dizer, Edward. Ou terei que dizer por você?

Levantou o queixo, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, sem piscar.

— Quando vou entender que Jasper não me ama... que ama Alice? — esbravejou. — É isso que ia dizer?

Bella sabia que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas nada podia fazer a respeito.

— Eu sei que Jasper não pode ir — disse baixinho, vencida pelas emoções.

O que ela não sabia era que Edward iria no lugar de Jasper. Imaginara que qualquer outra pessoa do departamento de vendas poderia ser o representante na convenção. De repente, franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigada.

— Se vai participar da convenção, não precisa de mim — argumentou. — Você fala italiano fluentemente.

Ou pelo menos devia falar, Bella refletiu. Afinal, a avó de Edward e Jasper, por parte de mãe, era italiana, e os dois irmãos costumavam passar as férias com os parentes, na Itália.

— Falo italiano, sim — Edward concordou. — Mas a convenção é internacional, e vou precisar de seus conhecimentos de japonês. Portanto, se está pensando em desperdiçar o tempo sonhando com Jasper, quero avisar que iremos para a Itália a trabalho.

— Não lhe dou o direito de me avisar de nada — ela o desafiou. — Conheço minhas responsabilidades.

Bella lembrava muito bem que Edward fora totalmente contra sua indicação para o cargo de tradutora-intérprete da empresa. Ele alegara que seria um caso de nepotismo e que ficaria mais barato contratar alguém só quando esse serviço fosse necessário.

Essa objeção foi o principal motivo de Bella querer, obstinadamente, trabalhar para a empresa da família.

Quando a mãe lhe sugerira um emprego na empresa, ela não concordara. A princípio, tivera outros planos para lutar por sua independência. Então, com o desejo de provar seu valor e de ficar mais perto de Jasper, decidira aceitar um cargo.

— Eu sei que viajarei a _serviço _— Bella destacou a última palavra, com bastante ênfase. — Afinal, não sou eu que...

— Continue — ele pediu, com a voz perigosamente sedosa.

— Bem, não sou eu que tenho parentes na Itália — ela completou, dando de ombros.

— Está querendo dizer que uso a empresa para realizar planos de ordem pessoal?

— Bem, pelo que sei, você não faz parte do departamento de vendas, exatamente — ela comentou com agressividade.

— Como diretor-presidente da empresa, faço parte de tudo, Bella, pode ter certeza. Nem um simples clipe de papel é usado sem meu conhecimento.

Edward disse tudo isso com um olhar tão penetrante que Bella corou. Ela se lembrou da ocasião em que tomara coisas emprestadas do estoque de papelaria, para uso próprio.

— E quanto aos executivos do departamento de vendas, a presença deles não será necessária, dessa vez – ele informou mansamente.

Bella fitou-o, surpresa.

— Quer dizer que iremos só nós dois? — quase gritou, não disfarçando um tom horrorizado.

— Exatamente — Edward confirmou.

— Eu não estou... não quero...

Ela começou a falar, mas parou, ao vê-lo sorrindo com amabilidade. Seus instintos avisaram-na do perigo de ser demitida, caso não o acompanhasse. Conhecia-o bem, para saber que ele seria capaz de demiti-la.

— Bem, você é o chefe — concordou estrategicamente, mas suspeitando de que não o enganara.

Quatro dias com Edward na Itália! Ela nem queria pensar. Nada podia ser mais parecido com o purgatório.

Uma nuvem de fumaça saída da fogueira envolveu-a. Ao esquivar-se, percebeu que Edward olhava detidamente para a fotografia que apanhara do chão.

Não era a foto que a preocupava. O que a deixava terrivelmente embaraçada era o fato de o papel estar marcado com beijos de batom.

Uma angustiante sensação de impotência invadiu-a.

Dominada por enorme constrangimento, ela esperou que, a qualquer momento, Edward começasse a rir e zombar. Precisou reunir todas as forças para não tomar a foto das mãos dele.

Entretanto, em vez de zombar, ele apenas olhou para ela e para a foto várias vezes, analisando os detalhes.

Sem poder mais resistir àquela situação humilhante, Bella decidiu agir. Avançou na direção de Edward. Não foi feliz. Ele percebeu sua intenção e agarrou-a pelo braço.

— Solte-me — ela ordenou, humilhada, debatendo-se para escapar da mão poderosa.

Não tinha a menor chance de libertar-se, sabia, embora seu ego se recusasse a admitir.

Edward tinha perto de um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, contra um metro e sessenta dela, e era pelo menos trinta e cinco quilos mais pesado. Para piorar, sabia que ele costumava correr regularmente, praticava natação e lutava _aikido._

Mesmo assim, cerrou os dentes e exigiu que a soltasse.

— Solte-me... Edward... e devolva minha foto...

— Sua foto?

Desta vez, ele riu tão alto, que Bella, instintivamente, tapou os ouvidos com as mãos.

— Suponho — ele continuou — que foi só assim que você, beijou um homem, não foi, Bella?

— Não, claro que não — ela mentiu, cuidando-se para que ele não a fizesse se sentir pior do que já estava.

— Não? — Edward fitou-a cinicamente. — Então, quem foi o felizardo? Com certeza não foi Jasper. E você sempre afirmou que nunca amou nem amaria outro.

Bella corou, envergonhada, lembrando que ele estava repetindo suas palavras. Aos dezesseis anos, ela fizera essa confissão, quando Edward perguntara se ainda estava apaixonada por seu irmão mais novo.

— Não foi ninguém que você conheça — ela respondeu com raiva.

— Ninguém que ninguém conhece, incluindo você, seria mais certo dizer — Edward contradisse secamente.

— Não é verdade — ela continuou mentindo.

— Bem, então vamos fazer uma prova, pode ser?

Antes que ela entendesse o que Edward pretendia, viu-se puxada para perto dele e apoiou-se em seu peito para não perder o equilíbrio. Estava tão perto que ouvia-lhe as batidas do coração.

— Edward... — gemeu, olhando-o nos olhos para mostrar sua raiva.

A intenção de reclamar morreu na garganta, quando ela viu o modo como ele olhava para sua boca. Seu próprio coração começou a bater mais forte, os músculos se contraíram, e a respiração tornou-se ofegante. Parecia que não havia ar suficiente para os dois.

Foi como se o tempo parasse repentinamente, e nenhum som pôde sair dos lábios dela, pressionados por um beijo suave.

"Isso não pode ser verdade", Bella pensou. " Edward me beijando, é inacreditável."

Em pânico, ela agitou-se freneticamente, numa tentativa frustrada de livrar-se. Edward impediu-a, prendendo-a contra o corpo com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra segurava-lhe os cabelos. Prisioneira, ela não pôde escapar de um beijo mais audacioso, que a fez sentir-se extremamente vulnerável.

Notou, envergonhada, que tremia da cabeça aos pés, e, para sua maior humilhação, Edward devia estar percebendo sua inexperiência.

Lágrimas ardentes subiram-lhe aos olhos. Todos aqueles anos sonhando com Jasper ficaram perdidos no passado. Edward, tinha de ser ele, transformara o mais precioso momento de sua vida, o primeiro beijo de amor, numa piada zombeteira e sem graça.

Fora para aquilo que ela evitara namorar quando adolescente? Fora para aquilo que não se deixara atrair pela liberdade sexual que a universidade proporcionava? Tantas noites de sonhos e pensamentos românticos, para nada!

Então, beijar era aquilo? Talvez fosse bom, se não estivesse beijando seu intragável primo mais velho. Bella deu um leve gemido, ao descobrir que estava quase gostando do contato físico com um homem. Então, Edward deixou-a livre.

Cambaleante, com as pernas fracas, ela deu um passo para trás.

— Bem, seja lá quem for, se é que realmente existiu, quem a beijou não foi um bom professor — Edward concluiu. — Ou isso, ou...

Bella se recompôs o suficiente para enfrentá-lo.

— Ou isso, ou não fui uma boa aluna? Era o que ia dizer?

— Oh, eu não diria assim.

Ambos ficaram se olhando por um momento, e Bella imaginou o que ele estaria tramando para humilhá-la ainda mais.

— E então? — Edward perguntou simplesmente.

— Devolva minha fotografia — ela pediu, fitando-o com um olhar severo.

Entretanto, em vez de atender seu pedido, Edward rasgou a foto em vários pedaços. Calmamente, como quem estava seguro do que fazia, jogou-os na fogueira.

— Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso! – Bella protestou.

— O que pretendia fazer? — Edward perguntou. — Está tudo acabado, Bella. Jasper é um homem casado, agora. Tem de aceitar que ele não a ama.

— Como ousa?

— Já é tempo de você crescer, de encarar a realidade e acabar com as fantasias de adolescente.

Para seu alívio, Bella viu que ele se virava para ir embora. As lágrimas estavam prestes a cair, e ela não queria se humilhar mais ainda, chorando na frente dele.

— Não se esqueça de que virei buscá-la na quarta-feira, às seis e meia da manhã — ele avisou, afastando-se. - Não se atrase.

Bella acordou sobressaltada. Olhou ansiosa para o despertador iluminado, apavorada com a idéia de ter perdido a hora.

Eram cinco horas, ainda. Com um suspiro de alívio, decidiu levantar-se. Desarmou o alarme do despertador, que ajustara para as cinco e meia. Não dormira bem. E não só naquela noite. Tivera insônia todas às noites, depois do casamento de Jasper, e nas que antecederam também.

No dia anterior, chegara em casa e encontrara a mãe e a tia olhando as provas das fotografias do casamento.

Foi constrangedor o modo levemente desconfortável como as duas a olharam. Fora exatamente assim, no casamento. As pessoas trataram-na com especial deferência e simpatia, numa clara atitude de compaixão.

A única pessoa que a tratara normalmente fora Rosalie, a outra dama-de-honra, sua melhor amiga e de Alice. O conceito de Rose sobre relacionamentos e compromissos eram dos mais cínicos possíveis. "O amor pode não durar, mas a inimizade dura", ela costumava dizer.

Bella vira a tia esconder as fotos da noiva e, quando saíra da cozinha, ouvira-a dizer a sua mãe que Jasper amava Alice perdidamente, o que não a surpreendia, pois ela era uma jovem adorável.

— Mas nunca pensei que ele fosse se apaixonar tanto assim — a tia acrescentara, enquanto Bella ouvia, parada no primeiro degrau da escada. — De meus dois filhos, Edward é o que parecia mais propenso a se apaixonar, por ser mais impulsivo, mais arrojado. Jasper sempre foi mais sossegado. E Bella, como estará se sentindo?

Rapidamente, Bella subira a escada, com uma sensação que misturava dor e indignação.

Ela sabia como Edward reagiria, se ouvisse aquela conversa. Com certeza zombaria dela por ser objeto de comiseração dos outros e diria que nunca permitiria que tal coisa acontecesse com ele.

Talvez a tia tivesse razão ao dizer que Edward era o mais impulsivo dos dois filhos. Bella concordava com isso, só que em um outro sentido. Edward tinha seu jeito próprio de fazer as coisas e passava por cima de, qualquer um que discordasse de suas idéias. Quanto a ser mais apaixonado e sensível do que o irmão mais novo, isso não.

A única emoção que Edward podia exibir era a raiva. A mesma raiva que ela sentiu quando recebeu seu indesejável, odioso e desprezível beijo.

Arrepiada por um súbito calafrio, ela entrou rapidamente no banheiro para uma ducha quente. A manhã estava fria, mas, olhando pela janela, Bella notou que a claridade da alvorada prenunciava um belo dia de sol e calor.

Não, o calafrio que sentira no corpo não era coisa externa, vinha de dentro dela mesma. Sua origem estava num fato de difícil aceitação. Em algum lugar de seu corpo, escondia-se uma reação involuntária, que ela provara fisicamente, ao ser beijada por Edward.

Mas não podia ser nada relacionado com desejo, e ela decidiu esquecer o assunto. Enquanto estava sob o chuveiro, revisou mentalmente os termos técnicos em japonês que estudara na noite anterior.

A convenção da qual iam participar seria uma novidade no campo de produtos eletrônicos e prometia ser um evento de alto nível. Não seria em Milão, onde ela estivera em ocasiões anteriores, mas num hotel _SPA _de categoria internacional, nas montanhas.

Pelos prospectos que Jasper mostrara, a convenção pareceria mais um período de férias do que de trabalho. Assim, ela refletiu, saindo do boxe, se houvesse oportunidade, aproveitaria as vantagens oferecidas pelo hotel.

Ao vestir as roupas íntimas, Bella deu uma olhada em seu corpo nu, refletido no espelho do banheiro. Ela sempre fora esbelta, mas nas semanas que antecederam o casamento perdera alguns quilos. Agora, olhando-se com mais atenção, percebia como emagrecera. Comparando mentalmente seu corpo delgado com as curvas voluptuosas de Alice, admitiu que a escolha de Jasper não era de admirar.

Edward já havia comentado sobre sua falta de curvas, quando foram obrigados a dançar juntos, na última festa de Natal da empresa. Com uma única mão, ele quase rodeara toda sua cintura. Para não perder o costume, ele zombara, dizendo que ela tinha corpo de menina, não de mulher.

"É apenas um indicativo de sua relutância em crescer e aceitar a realidade", fora o comentário sarcástico dele.

"Sou adulta, tenho vinte e dois anos", Bella replicara com raiva.

Edward tornara-se odioso, no entanto Bella o adorara, na infância. Fora ele que, pacientemente, a ensinara a andar de bicicleta e a empinar sua primeira pipa. Fora ele também que enxugara suas lágrimas, quando ela levara o primeiro tombo da bicicleta e quando a linha da pipa se arrebentara.

Tudo mudara, porém, quando aos doze anos ela se apaixonara por Jasper. Edward, que sempre fora alegre e divertido, tratando-a com carinho e respeito, mudara completamente de comportamento ao saber de seus sentimentos pelo irmão. Bella retribuíra sempre com a mesma moeda, e a antipatia, com o passar dos anos, aumentara, em vez de diminuir.

Agora, a última coisa que desejava, ela admitiu, vestindo um conjunto apropriado para a viagem, era ficar quatro dias exposta às provocações de Edward, na Itália. Entretanto, fugir covardemente das responsabilidades não era de sua natureza. Levava seu trabalho muito a sério.

O serviço de tradução que fazia era importante, mas Bella reconhecia que não havia o suficiente para mantê-la ocupada oito horas por dia, cinco dias por semana. Entretanto, os outros tipos de trabalho que ela tivera de assumir obrigaram-na a fazer um curso noturno de computação. Era um bom investimento, já que ela desejava provar seu valor e envolver-se nos assuntos administrativos da empresa.

A bagagem que arrumara na noite anterior estava no andar de baixo. Apanhando o casaco, que completava o conjunto de saia reta e blusa de seda, Bella estudou criticamente a própria imagem, no espelho do quarto.

Os cabelos lisos avermelhados e compridos faziam-na realmente parecer mais jovem, porém, ela não tinha intenção de cortá-los. Jasper dissera uma vez que cabelos compridos emprestavam à mulher um ar de incrível feminilidade. Alice, entretanto, usava curtos os cabelos pretos, quase como os de um garoto.

Seu tipo de rosto não se adaptava bem a uma exagerada maquiagem, Bella sabia, mas achou que estava um pouco pálida. Os olhos se destacavam, grandes e brilhantes, sob as grossas sobrancelhas escuras. O nariz, pequeno e afilado, compunha um conjunto harmonioso com a boca, de lábios carnudos e sensuais.

Ao chegar à cozinha, a primeira coisa que Bella fez foi tomar uma deliciosa xícara de café. As torradas, ela não ia mesmo comer. Seu estômago sempre se manifestara nervosamente antes de ela viajar de avião.

Seu tio, o pai de Edward e Jasper, fora piloto amador. Ele e um amigo morreram, quando o avião em que viajavam caíra, durante uma violenta tempestade. Jasper ficara arrasado com a morte do pai e chorara a grande perda, como todos os outros parentes. Edward tivera uma reação diferente. Fechara-se em si mesmo, permanecendo mudo e distante.

No exato momento em que sorvia o último gole de café, ela ouviu o barulho do carro de Edward. Com agilidade, colocou a xícara na mesa e correu para a porta da frente, levando consigo a bagagem. Como ela, Edward estava vestido formalmente. Usava terno cinza-claro que, pelo corte perfeito, acentuava os ombros largos.

Quando ele pegou a mala maior da mão dela, Bella percebeu seu olhar de inspeção e já esperou algum comentário depreciativo. Entretanto, o que ele estava conferindo mesmo era algo mais profundo, pelo menos do ponto de vista masculino. Seu olhar demorou-se um pouco na leve elevação dos seios de Bella.

Era o tipo de inspeção masculina a que ela já estava acostumada. De certa forma, gostava de saber que os homens a admiravam como mulher, mas não esperara isso de Edward.

O modo sensual como ele a olhara fora desconcertante. Bella juraria que ele nunca percebera sua passagem de adolescente para mulher feita. Resistiu à tentação de fechar a gola do casaco e apenas olhou-o com jeito agressivo.

— Pegou tudo? — ele perguntou. — Passagem, passaporte, dinheiro...

— Claro — ela respondeu simplesmente, esforçando-se para ser civilizada.

O Jaguar brilhava intensamente ao sol da manhã. Quando ele abriu a porta do passageiro, Bella sentiu o cheiro maravilhoso do couro que revestia os acentos. Jasper e a mãe também eram diretores da empresa, mas usavam carros de muito menos luxo.

— É lindo — Bella comentou, alisando o couro macio com os dedos. — Uma exigência de seu trabalho, presumo.

— Não, na verdade não é — Edward chocou-a com a negativa, pondo o carro em movimento. — Mesmo que eu quisesse usar minha influência na empresa para tirar certas vantagens, não poderia. As altas taxas de juros para se adquirir um carro de luxo em nome de uma companhia são proibitivas.

Bella sentiu-se corar, entendendo a mensagem logo no início da explicação. Ele quisera dizer que, ao contrário dela, não usava sua influência em benefício próprio.

A indignação cresceu no íntimo de Bella. Quando seria julgada pelos seus méritos, em vez de ser condenada só porque era filha de uma importante acionista da empresa?

O trânsito ficou intenso, quando se aproximaram do aeroporto. Bella agitou-se nervosamente no banco, embora limitada pelo cinto de segurança. Sua maior preocupação era o terrível momento da decolagem. Depois que estivesse lá em cima, seria mais fácil relaxar.

A região da Itália onde se realizaria a convenção ficava a três horas de carro, a partir do aeroporto onde aterrissariam. Por seus cálculos, Bella concluiu que passariam a maior parte do dia viajando. A simples lembrança de que poderia ser Jasper seu companheiro de viagem encheu-lhe os olhos de lágrimas. Com muito esforço, ela impediu que as lágrimas caíssem.

— Coitadinha da Bella! — Edward exclamou com sarcasmo. — Apaixonada por um homem que não a quer. Tenho a impressão de que isso é uma peça de teatro, cujo papel principal você está gostando de desempenhar.

— Não é verdade — ela negou em tom abafado.

— É a impressão que eu tenho — ele reafirmou. Tomando a direção do estacionamento. — Parece que você acha mais interessante representar o papel da autopiedade do que ter um amor de verdade.

Bella estava furiosa quando ele estacionou o carro e abriu a porta. Não se daria ao trabalho de responder ao insulto. Assim, evitaria que ele percebesse o quanto a magoara.

— Não é de admirar que Jasper preferisse uma mulher de verdade na cama — Edward disse com crueldade, abrindo a porta do passageiro para que ela descesse.

"Eu sou uma mulher de verdade", Bella desejou protestar. "Tão real quanto Alice, capaz de amar e despertar desejos."

Seria mesmo? Haveria algo de especial em Alice, que estava faltando nela? Todas as dúvidas sobre sua sexualidade, surgidas desde a notícia do compromisso de Jasper com Alice, irromperam em seu íntimo.

Edward sabia de seus medos e de sua insegurança sobre o assunto? Como poderia? Impossível. Ele estava tentando apenas magoá-la, provocar uma reação que confirmasse a teoria de que ela era tola e imatura.

Com que intenção ele fazia aquilo, Bella realmente não sabia, e também nunca se questionara a respeito. Estaria ele forçando um motivo para despedi-la da empresa? Destruí-la profissionalmente?

Após ter retirado a bagagem, Edward fechou o carro e esperou impacientemente que ela o acompanhasse.

"Os próximos quatro dias prometem ser os mais longos de minha vida", Bella refletiu.

— Pode relaxar agora. Já estamos no ar.

As palavras de Edward em seu ouvido fizeram Bella suspirar de alívio.

Tendo recusado o assento da janela, que Edward oferecera, ela ajustara o cinto de segurança. O avião taxiara e começara a decolagem.

Sem ter a mão de alguém para segurar, o que ajudaria a reduzir seu medo, Bella, instintivamente, apoiara-se de leve no braço de Edward.

Ele nunca sentia medo? Nada era capaz de quebrar seu férreo autocontrole? Nunca ninguém o fizera sofrer? Ela se perguntara quase tudo ao mesmo tempo, sem se incomodar com as respostas. Na verdade, no momento estava mais preocupada com seu medo da decolagem.

Como sempre, agora que estavam realmente no ar, ela sabia que a viagem seria tranqüila até o final.

— Olhe, Edward, que linda vista! — Bella suspirou, admirada, olhando pela janela do carro alugado.

Havia transporte regular entre o aeroporto e o centro de convenções, mas Edward preferira alugar um carro. Bella aprovara a idéia. Confiava em Edward como motorista e, além disso, ele conhecia bem as estradas italianas.

A idéia de ficar com ele durante três horas dentro de um carro era outro assunto. Assim que começaram a subir pela estrada de montanha, ela decidiu ocupar-se com seus próprios pensamentos, para não ter que conversar.

O orgulho a impedia de confessar que seu amor por Jasper se tornara um pesado fardo, que ela tentava desesperadamente afastar de sua vida. Se ela e Edward tivessem um bom relacionamento, se ela confiasse nele o suficiente para falar de seus sentimentos, seria diferente. E contaria quanto se esforçava para libertar-se de um amor impossível, que só lhe trazia sofrimento.

A decisão de ficar em silêncio, porém, começou a perder força. A estrada serpenteava por uma cadeia de montanhas, levando-os através de pequenos vilarejos e cidades onde havia praças da época da Renascença.

As comunidades eram tranqüilas, e apenas sua arquitetura lembrava um passado de guerras, invasões e conquistas. O maravilhoso cenário encantou Bella, a ponto de ela esquecer o voto de silêncio que se impusera.

Edward, naturalmente, já não se impressionava tanto. Tinha parentes na Toscana e em Roma. A beleza da Itália não era novidade para ele.

— Sem dúvida, é uma vista que você apreciaria bem mais, se estivesse com Jasper — Edward comentou, em dado momento. — Entretanto, ele não compartilharia de seu entusiasmo. É um homem que gosta da moderna vida urbana, tanto quanto Alice.

Bella não disse nada e virou o rosto para que ele não visse seus olhos embaçados de lágrimas. Edward tinha razão. Jasper nunca compartilhara de seu amor pela história, pela natureza. Ele mesmo admitira, claramente.

Bella ficou sem argumentos para contradizer. Ainda bem que faltava pouco para chegarem, ela pensou. Ajeitando-se no assento, virou o rosto para a janela e fechou os olhos.

"Quatro dias, meu Deus! Faça com que passem depressa", ela pediu mentalmente.

— Bella...

Sonolenta, ela abriu os olhos e esticou o corpo dolorido. O carro diminuiu a marcha. Haviam chegado ao seu destino.

O hotel, como constava dos prospectos, fora originalmente uma fortaleza medieval, construída por um príncipe italiano. Ficava no alto de uma montanha, para proteção da propriedade. Entretanto, o texto puro e simples não fizera jus à grandeza da obra vista ao vivo. Era uma edificação que parecia escavada na própria rocha, elevando-se a partir do pátio onde Edward estacionara o carro.

Mesmo sabendo que a velha fortaleza fora transformada em um moderno e confortável hotel, Bella ficou arrepiada com o que via a sua frente. A solidez rústica do edifício de pedra era suavizada apenas pela manta de hera que o revestia e pelas roseiras do jardim que o cercava.

Por muitos séculos, o _palazzo, _como era chamado, fora usado como residência, até ser ocupado pelo exército alemão, na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Bella sabia que não só os quartos haviam sido modernizados para receberem os hóspedes. O jardim aquático italiano também fora restaurado, e haviam sido plantadas as mesmas qualidades de rosas e arbustos que o ornamentavam originalmente.

Apesar de ter lido sobre a exuberância do hotel, Bella não estava preparada para o que via, e não conseguiu evitar um leve arrepio. Era assustador.

— É um lugar impressionante. Deve ter recebido muitos prisioneiros — Edward comentou. — Não são muitas as chances de alguém fugir daqui.

— Não, não são — Bella concordou, desanimada. Talvez os prisioneiros tivessem as mesmas chances que ela de escapar de Edward nos próximos quatro dias.

O estacionamento estava ficando lotado rapidamente, com a chegada de outros convidados.

— A recepção deve ser daquele lado. Vamos nos registrar, antes que chegue mais gente — Edward sugeriu, saindo do carro.

Dentro do hotel, a austeridade da fortaleza acabava logo na recepção. O enorme salão com teto em forma de cúpula era iluminado por candelabros de cristal, e havia afrescos nas paredes. Só um salão com aquelas dimensões comportaria tantas cores, como dourado, carmim e azul, Bella concluiu, caminhando para a mesa central de recepção.

As recepcionistas, impecavelmente uniformizadas, ocupavam-se em atender o pequeno fluxo de convidados que acabara de chegar. Bella ficou cinicamente divertida ao ver Edward receber um tentador sorriso de uma das moças, apesar de ser o terceiro da fila.

Ela estava cansada de saber que as mulheres achavam Edward muito atraente. Mas nem mesmo quando ele foi atendido pela sorridente recepcionista Bella se incomodou. Que fizesse bom proveito, pensou, dando de ombros.

Ela ficou tensa quando, de repente, ouviu o que a moça estava dizendo para Edward. Correu para junto da mesa.

— O que ela quis dizer com "quarto duplo"? — perguntou, indignada.

A recepcionista já estava pegando a chave, quando Edward interveio.

— Deve estar havendo um engano — ele argumentou em fluente italiano. — Reservamos dois quartos separados.

— Não pode ser — a moça discordou, com a lista de reservas na mão. — Aqui está: Sr. e Sra. Cullen.

— Eu sou Isabella Swan, não somos casados... não sou esposa dele.

A moça ficou olhando-a, sem entender nada.

— Edward, explique a ela, por favor — Bella pediu. Como puderam cometer um engano desses? Pensou, furiosa, enquanto Edward explicava à recepcionista que houvera confusão e pedia quartos separados.

Fora a secretária de Jasper que fizera as reservas. Era uma pessoa responsável e extremamente eficiente. Bella não acreditava que ela tivesse cometido um erro tão grande.

O gerente foi chamado e, depois de ouvir o que estava acontecendo, deu de ombros, com um gesto negativo de cabeça.

— Sinto muito, mas não será possível ceder-lhe dois quartos — disse a Edward. — O hotel está completamente lotado devido à convenção. Todos os quartos estão ocupados.

— Deve haver um quarto... um lugar... – Bella insistiu.

— Nada. Não temos nada — o gerente declarou.

— Então, vamos ter que arrumar outro lugar para ficar — Bella explodiu.

Sentiu-se corar sob o olhar fulminante de Edward.

— Onde você está com a cabeça? — ele perguntou. — A cidade mais próxima fica a sessenta quilômetros daqui.

— Então... então vou dormir... no carro — Bella decidiu, embora relutante.

— As quatro noites? Não seja ridícula! — Edward ralhou, olhando-a com pouco caso.

— Edward, eles não podem fazer isso! — ela protestou, quando o gerente foi atender um grupo de japoneses. — Faça alguma coisa!

— Fazer o quê? — ele perguntou, gesticulando para o salão agora repleto de pessoas requerendo atenção. — Você já participou de outras convenções, sabe como isso. Quando algo dá errado no começo, vai assim até o fim.

— Talvez, mas nunca deu errado antes — Bella reclamou. — Como podem cometer um erro desses? Deve haver alguma coisa que se possa fazer. Ofereça dinheiro... qualquer coisa...

— Chega, Isabella — Edward ordenou pausadamente como fazia quando ela era criança. — Não há nenhum quarto vago! Você ouviu!

Ela estava pronta para dizer que não ficaria ali. Entretanto, lembrou-se de que Edward adoraria a chance de alegar falta de profissionalismo e calou-se.

Edward, certo de que o assunto estava encerrado, assinou o livro de registro.

— Vamos andando — convidou. — Deus sabe quanto tempo teremos de esperar por um carregador.

O quarto deles ficava num dos andares de cima. Quando saíram do elevador e pisaram no chão revestido de mármore polido, o silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo zumbido do ar-condicionado.

— Por aqui — Edward orientou.

Andaram à direita de quem saía do elevador e chegaram ao quarto, alguns metros adiante. Assim que Edward abriu a porta, Bella entrou e viu, espantada, que havia somente uma cama de casal.

Ela olhou para ele e depois novamente para a cama.

— Não acredito no que estou vendo! — exclamou.

- Agora ouça, Isabella, e corrija-me, se eu estiver errado. Como tradutora oficial da empresa, não seria de sua responsabilidade providenciar traduções corretas para todos os departamentos?

— Você sabe que sim — ela concordou, irritada. — Mas...

— Nesse caso, seria você a pessoa mais indicada para providenciar as palavras certas para a reserva de quartos.

— Se tivesse chegado ao meu conhecimento, sim, mas...

— E também acho que não estou enganado ao dizer que na data em que foi feita a reserva, você acreditava que viria à convenção com Jasper — ele comentou, interrompendo-a.

Bella fitou-o, incrédula, ao compreender o que ele estava querendo dizer.

— Certo, eu pensava que viria com Jasper! — ela concordou, furiosa. — Mas isso não significa que alterei as reservas para dormir com ele na mesma cama. Não tenho nada a ver com essa confusão!

Parou de falar para tomar fôlego.

— A reserva foi feita por fax, enquanto eu estava de férias, e se pensa que eu seria capaz de... forçar... de fazer uma coisa dessas eu...

Não pode continuar, impedida pela força das emoções.

— Não posso ficar neste quarto com você – declarou assim que se recompôs. — Não posso e não vou ficar!

— Pare com a histeria — Edward gritou. — Não temos escolha. Passei meses entrando em contato com companhias internacionais. Clientes em potencial estarão participando da convenção. Não tenho tempo para perder com uma histérica manipuladora que...

— Eu não arranjei isso! Não tem nada a ver comigo — Bella continuou protestando. — A última coisa que desejo... é dormir na mesma cama com você.

— Acredito, Bella, mas também pode acreditar que você não é meu tipo preferido. O que estava planejando? Algum tipo de trapaça? Pretendia contar a Alice que você e Jasper dormiram juntos?

- Não!

A voz de Bella ecoou como uma explosão. Como ele podia pensar uma monstruosidade daquelas?

— Eu amo Jasper, Edward. Isso significa que ele está em primeiro lugar, na minha vida. Não o magoaria por nada no mundo. Não precisa me dizer que ele não me ama. Acha que eu iria querê-lo, sabendo disso?

Ela soluçou, incapaz de continuar.

— O que acho é que seu tão falado amor por Jasper tornou-se uma obsessão enorme, e que você está perdendo a razão.

— Está enganado — Bella murmurou. — Não é obsessão. — Entretanto, pela expressão do rosto de Edward, ela concluiu que ele não acreditava.

* * *

_Gostaram? Devo continuar? Meninas o que posso dizer previamente dessa historia é que a Bella é muito teimosa, até demais kkkk... E o Edward é aquele primo chato que todo mundo tem, só que o Edward tem motivos para agir da forma que age, e durante os capitulos vocês vão perceber... Então Sexta meus Amores... Bom Fim de Semana... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi Meus amores... Como vocês estão? Espero que bem *-*... Essa viagem promete, então se preparem que o Senhor Edward Cullen vai entrar em ação... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella respirou fundo, olhando a vista panorâmica pela janela do quarto.

Edward encontrava-se no salão de convenções, onde fora checar se o estande montado pelos agentes italianos estava em ordem. Cedo ou tarde, ela teria que se juntar a ele. Afinal, estava ali para trabalhar.

A exposição montada pelas empresas não abria na parte da manhã, mas, por experiência própria, Bella sabia que o saguão de entrada devia estar cheio de gente ansiosa para entrar.

O que acontecera, para que ela e Edward tivessem de ficar no mesmo quarto? Bella perguntou-se mais uma vez. Como teria ocorrido o engano? Pior ainda, como Edward ousara insinuar que ela manipulara tudo para dormir com Jasper?

Ela se recusava a ocupar a mesma cama que Edward, entretanto, dormir no chão frio de mármore não devia ser muito confortável.

Pelo menos a cama era grande, ela observou. Não corria o risco de dormir encostada nele. Se deitasse do seu lado e se virasse de costas, poderia fazer de conta que ele não estava ali. Na verdade, não havia motivo para preocupar-se. Edward, de maneira alguma, tentaria aproveitar-se da situação. Bella quase riu ao lembrar-se de outros tempos.

Muitos anos atrás, houvera ocasiões em que todos os parentes saíram de férias juntos. Embora ela nunca tivesse dormido na mesma cama com um dos meninos sempre havia uma espécie de intimidade familiar, comum naquelas circunstâncias.

Mas isso acontecera nos tempos de criança. Bella reconhecia a grande diferença. Ela era uma menina de cinco anos, e Edward, um garoto de treze. Embora dormissem no mesmo quarto, as camas eram separadas. Agora, eram dois adultos, ela com vinte e dois e ele com trinta anos. Não podiam dormir na mesma cama!

O roupão de algodão que trouxera era tão protetor quanto às camisolas de flanela que usava quando criança. A última coisa de que precisava no momento era uma camisola sensual.

Lembrando-se da regra de ouro para uma boa viagem — "leve apenas o que você mesma pode carregar", ela colocara na bagagem o mínimo necessário. Era de seu costume dormir nua, mas, naquelas circunstâncias...

Cansada, ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos. Sentia a pele grudando de suor. Uma das coisas que a impressionaram no quarto, fora o enorme e confortável banheiro.

Edward provavelmente não voltaria logo. O momento era oportuno para tomar um banho, sem ter que sofrer o constrangimento de usar o banheiro na presença dele.

Após separar uma blusa leve, uma calça de linho e, roupas íntimas, Bella entrou no banheiro, deixando a porta apenas encostada, como de costume.

Uma vez, quando criança, a fechadura emperrara, e ela ficara trancada no banheiro. Desde então, o medo irracional de que aquilo acontecesse novamente sempre a acompanhara.

Primeiro ela deixou a água correr por todo o corpo, antes de usar generosamente seu sabonete-gel preferido.

Bella raramente usava perfumes fortes, preferindo mais a fragrância do gel e algumas loções suaves. Assim, a única maneira de alguém saber se ela estava usando perfume era chegar bem perto ou...

Ela fechou os olhos, apertando-os para evitar as lágrimas reconhecendo o rumo que os pensamentos estavam tomando. A única maneira de um homem sentir a fragrância de seu corpo era estar fisicamente ligado a ela. Um homem que fosse seu amor. Entretanto, seu amor amava outra pessoa.

Angustiada, Bella terminou o banho e preparou-se para sair do boxe. Mergulhada em seu desespero, não ouvira a porta do quarto abrir-se. Só quando Edward entrou no banheiro foi que ela se deu conta de que ele voltara.

Por um segundo, nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra. Apenas o chuveiro gotejando quebrava o silêncio. Completamente nua, Bella olhava-o, espantada. A primeira reação foi cruzar os braços para cobrir os seios, um gesto instintivamente feminino.

Numa fração de segundo, ela olhou para a toalha pendurada no cabideiro. Mesmo estando nua e constrangida, decidiu sair do boxe. Se Edward pensava que ficaria ali muito tempo, deliciando-se com seu embaraço, estava enganado.

Para seu espanto, porém, assim que ela deu o primeiro passo para fora, ele pegou a toalha e praticamente atirou-a em suas mãos. A expressão de Edward era de difícil interpretação, deixando-a tensa.

Ser alvo da raiva e do desprezo de Edward não era novidade para Bella, que sentiu a indignação crescer. Não fazia a menor idéia do que fizera de errado para merecer um olhar tão frio.

— Cubra-se, pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Você não é mais uma criança, embora ainda se comporte como uma — ele censurou.

— E você devia ter batido, antes de entrar — ela argumentou, envolvendo-se na toalha.

— E você devia ter trancado a porta — Edward rebateu. — A menos que esteja fantasiando que, num passe de mágica, vou me transformar em Jasper.

— Só você, para ter uma imaginação tão fértil assim — ela respondeu em tom de provocação.

— Tenha cuidado, Bella. Vou acabar esquecendo que você é minha prima e...

— Sou sua prima — Bella o interrompeu -, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de me tratar assim. Afinal segundo você, ainda sou uma... espécie de criança.

— Não é? Quer que a trate como uma mulher adulta?

Bella intimidou-se por um momento, achando esquisita a maneira penetrante com que ele a olhava da cabeça aos pés. Por intermédio de outras mulheres, sempre ouvira comentários sobre o explosivo carisma sexual de Edward. Não esperava ser alvo de um escrutínio tão profundo, quase selvagem. Sentiu-se como se estivesse nua mesmo envolvida na toalha.

Quando ele finalmente terminou o minucioso exame Bella estava completamente indefesa, chocada, petrificada. Nenhuma palavra, nenhuma lágrima, nada seria capaz de expressar com fidelidade seu ultraje e sua humilhação.

A sensação que tinha era a de ser um objeto sem direito a emoções, desejos e auto-respeito, um simples pedaço de carne... um corpo... uma coisa.

Assim que as forças lhe permitiram, Bella libertou-se do transe quase hipnótico e, com toda a raiva represada atacou:

— Sempre me perguntei por que nunca se casou, Edward. Agora sei. É por causa da maneira como você vê as mulheres. Dá para perceber de que modo você trataria sua mulher.

— Você não sabe de nada — Edward retrucou, aproximando-se e segurando-lhe o rosto pela ponta do queixo. — Digo mais: não sabe o que é ser uma mulher atraente.

— Opinião sua — Bella replicou, safando-se dele com um brusco movimento. — Mas vou dizer o que sei. Sei que você é o último homem a quem eu me mostraria nua.

— Não me provoque, Bella — ele avisou, virando-se e caminhando para a porta. — Não me desafie, porque pode não gostar das conseqüências.

Parou ao sair do banheiro e olhou para trás.

— Vim avisá-la de que talvez tenhamos alguns dias difíceis pela frente — disse. — Por razões de ordem funcional o hotel suspendeu o serviço de quarto. O jantar será servido lá embaixo, às oito e meia. Se quiser comer, trate de chegar cedo.

Por um momento, esperou que Bella dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela permaneceu calada.

— Ainda tenho algumas coisas para checar. — Ele olhou para o relógio. — Encontro você lá embaixo, às oito.

Lançando-lhe um olhar furioso, ela foi atrás, mas ele voltou e pegou as roupas que ela estava deixando no banheiro.

— Não está esquecendo isto, está?

Bella sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias e bruscamente arrebatou-lhe as peças da mão, observando-o admirar o sutiã, de dimensões perfeitamente normais.

— Acredito que homens como você devem preferir algo como... cetim vermelho — ela comentou com desprezo.

Por um momento, teve a impressão de que Edward não iria replicar. Porém, o sorriso de desdém que ele tinha no canto da boca pressagiava um dos mais contundentes ataques.

— Cetim, talvez — ele concordou. — Vermelho, nunca. Está enganada sobre a preferência dos homens, Bella. Não é de admirar que não conseguiu despertar o interesse de Jasper.

Fez uma pausa.

— Da próxima vez, tente uma armadilha mais inteligente para atrair um homem. Se proclamar, em um lugar público, que não está usando nada por baixo de sua respeitável saia, garanto que fará sensação.

— Você é repugnante! — Bella revidou furiosa, sentindo-se corar. — Fique sabendo que eu nunca... Como ousa insinuar que eu seria capaz de...

— Oh, não, Bella, não sou repugnante, mas você é muito ingênua — ele afirmou com ironia. — Agora, mudando de assunto, quero que providencie um fax, por favor. Espero que seja tão boa em japonês quanto sua mãe alardeia. Conversei com uma executiva do grupo alemão. Ela passou dois anos em Tóquio e...

— Dois anos em Tóquio, provavelmente como gueixa — Bella resmungou desrespeitosamente, assim que Edward deixou-a sozinha no banheiro.

Não importava, se eles eram primos e se na infância ele a vira nua muitas vezes. Ela ainda se lembrava de quando, aos sete anos, despida de suas roupas enlameadas, fora lavada por ele. Com um rápido sermão, enquanto a esfregava, ele comentara o que aconteceria, se a mãe descobrisse a travessura. Bella desobedecera à ordem de não brincar no riacho que passava nos fundos da casa onde a família passava as férias.

Naquele tempo, ela o agradecia por tudo o que ele fazia e, ridiculamente, via-o como seu salvador. Agora, porém, era diferente.

Edward tinha razão, Bella concordou, enquanto esperava-o no andar térreo. O salão de espera estava lotado. Ela conversara com algumas pessoas que já conhecia de outras convenções, e todas confirmaram a confusão que Edward havia previsto. O gerente do hotel provavelmente superestimara sua capacidade de lidar com um evento de tão grande porte.

— Dizem que dois cozinheiros se demitiram, e que os outros tiveram que ser subornados para ficar – Jacob — um gerente de vendas alemão, contou.

Bella conhecera-o em Frankfurt, durante uma convenção. Jasper, para aborrecê-la, dissera que Jacob estava atraído por ela, o que a irritara. Ela não queria atrair nenhum outro homem. Tudo o que desejava era a atenção de Jasper.

Jacob perguntou se ela estava participando da convenção com o primo. Ela respondeu que sim, prestando atenção em Edward, que abria caminho em sua direção. Pediu licença ao jovem alemão e foi ao encontro dele.

— Quem é aquele? — Edward perguntou.

Bella respondeu à pergunta, e imediatamente ele fez outra, franzindo as sobrancelhas:

— O que ele queria?

A agressividade de sua voz surpreendeu-a.

— Fique sossegado. Jacob não está interessado nos segredos de nossa empresa – ela respondeu em tom de provocação. — Ao que parece, esta interessado em _mim._

Esperou que Edward replicasse com sua costumeira zombaria. Para seu espanto, porém, ele apenas ficou observando Jacob, que se juntara a um grupo de colegas.

Como já era esperado, o jantar foi um tanto desorganizado. Embora meio sem apetite, Bella descobriu, com grande surpresa, que a comida estava realmente deliciosa.

Assim que terminaram de comer, Edward informou que tinha algumas coisas para fazer e deixou-a livre. Então, ela decidiu conhecer o resto do hotel.

O prospecto destacava as alternativas de lazer que o _SPA _oferecia, mas, após algumas perguntas, Bella descobriu que muitos dos locais ainda não podiam ser usados.

Estavam prontos a hidromassagem, a sauna, a sala de ginástica e o complexo aquático. Tudo ficava disponível até as dez horas da noite, uma recepcionista informou.

Como já passava das dez, Bella resolveu dar uma olhada, pelo menos. O prospecto mostrava fotografias da área onde ficavam as piscinas e a hidromassagem. Uma parede inteiramente de vidro, à beira da encosta rochosa da montanha, descortinava o que a publicidade chamava de "vista maravilhosa". Embora fosse noite, talvez ela pudesse apreciar parte da beleza, pois a lua cheia fornecia bastante claridade.

Não foi difícil chegar ao centro esportivo. As piscinas, ainda iluminadas, ficavam encravadas numa plataforma circular, elevada. De um lado via-se a parte coberta do complexo, do outro, erguia-se o que Bella reconheceu como a extensa parede envidraçada.

As duas paredes restantes eram recobertas por afrescos. Uma passarela sobre colunas ligava o complexo aquático ao recinto da hidromassagem e, mais adiante, a um outro prédio.

No momento em que ela estava observando os afrescos ouviu um barulho vindo da hidromassagem. Olhou curiosamente naquela direção e viu duas pessoas na água.

Um riso abafado de mulher chegou até ela, seguido de uma risada masculina e do barulho de água em agitação.

Bella sentiu-se ruborizar, imaginando o que estava, acontecendo. Não eram apenas duas pessoas usufruindo ilicitamente a hidromassagem após as dez horas, com pensara. Era um casal de namorados, provavelmente testando o efeito afrodisíaco da água turbilhonante.

Embora sabendo que não podia ser vista, Bella sentiu-se desconfortável, principalmente ao ouvir um leve gemido, que parecia ser da mulher.

Girando nos calcanhares, começou a se afastar rapidamente. Ainda sentia o rosto quente, quando chegou ao quarto. Para seu alívio, Edward não estava lá. Pensando em facilitar as coisas, ela decidiu preparar-se para dormir, enquanto estava à vontade, sozinha.

Ouvir os namorados na hidromassagem, saber que estavam fazendo amor, não só a deixara embaraçada, como trouxera de volta todo o sofrimento por ter perdido Jasper. Seus olhos arderam com o peso das lágrimas, que ela se recusava a derramar. A última coisa de que precisava era estar chorando, quando Edward voltasse.

Como seria ter suas necessidades, seus desejos, satisfeitos por um homem? Saber que ele a queria? Ter a liberdade de tocá-lo, de compartilhar com ele momentos de sensualidade? Amar e ser amada?

Com mãos trêmulas, Bella vestiu o pesado roupão de algodão e deitou-se.

Acostumada a dormir nua, estranhou o desconforto produzido pelo tecido grosso em contato com a pele. Porem, ao estender a mão para apagar a luz do abajur, já estava tonta de sono.

Teve um sonho maravilhoso. Nele, todos os problemas se resolviam. O sofrimento e a solidão eram dissipados pelo entusiasmo de um grande amor. Um homem a abraçava com força. Em seus braços, ela se sentia amparada, protegida, e ele murmurava que a amava e amaria para sempre.

Uma deliciosa sensação de prazer invadiu-a por inteiro.

Ela o conhecia desde muito tempo, e o amava. Sentia a segurança necessária para superar as inibições e acariciá-lo, sem sentimento de culpa. Podia confessar-lhe livremente seus desejos e sentimentos.

Sonhando, Bella soltou um suave gemido de prazer e aconchegou-se a Edward. Momentos antes, sentindo-se desconfortável, despira o roupão inconscientemente e o atirara no chão.

Edward, deitado de costas para ela, ainda acordado, empurrou-a com o corpo para manter distância.

No sonho, ela protestou contra a falta de entusiasmo dele e puxou-o pela cintura.

— Be-llaaa... — ele murmurou em tom de aviso.

Edward sempre se orgulhara de seu autocontrole. A necessidade de ocultar os próprios sentimentos fora uma coisa que ele aprendera bem jovem, logo que o pai morrera. Porém, chegava um momento em que todo o autocontrole do mundo não era suficiente, quando nenhum homem...

Edward virou-se e sacudiu Bella pelos ombros. Ela continuou sonhando. Mesmo na penumbra do quarto, ele podia ver-lhe os cabelos desalinhados. Com suavidade, afastou as mechas que cobriam parcialmente o rosto delicado.

Bella sorriu, como se não fosse indiferente àquele toque sutil. Com um pequeno movimento, encostou os lábios no ombro dele e abriu levemente a boca, tocando-o com a língua.

Apesar de permanecer calmo, Edward suspeitava que não suportaria por muito tempo. O roupão que vira jogado ao lado da cama, ao chegar, indicava que ela estava nua sob o cobertor.

— Bella...

Edward fez um tremendo esforço para afastar-se, mas, quando se deu conta, estava tão perto que seus corpos se tocavam. As mãos que deveriam empurrá-la para o lado exploravam as curvas da cintura delgada, dos quadris, das nádegas macias.

Se ela acordasse, facilmente sentiria o aumento da batidas de seu coração, e de um latejamento em outra parte do corpo.

Edward, mesmo percebendo a imprudência de sua atitude não resistiu. Tomou o rosto de Bella entre as mãos e beijou-a.

Ela pareceu acordar, sentindo que estava sendo beijada com uma excitação e sensualidade que jamais conhecera antes. Seus lábios moviam-se com avidez contra os dele, e os corpos unidos encaixavam-se perfeitamente, como duas peças de um quebra-cabeça.

Respirando com dificuldade, como se fosse perder o fôlego, sentia o peito dele pressionando-lhe os seios rijos. Debateu-se com excitação, beijando, desejando, querendo mais e mais.

Bella tentou mostrar o que queria, beijando-o apaixonadamente, gemendo de prazer, quando abriu as pernas e freneticamente esfregou-se no corpo másculo.

Era injusto ele tentar fugir, sabendo o quanto ela o, amava, precisava dele, o queria. Os gemidos de Bella tornavam-se cada vez mais longos, à medida que ele correspondia aos seus anseios, fazendo-a tremer da cabeça aos pés.

Devia estar sendo bom para o homem também, ela imaginou, porque ele a estava beijando cada vez mais, excitadamente, mordiscava levemente seus lábios, invadia-lhe a boca com a língua, enquanto pressionava o corpo entre suas coxas. A cada movimento erótico, ele estremecia, parecendo experimentar incontrolável prazer.

Quanto tempo ela esperara por isso? Quantas vezes sonhara que amava e era amada? Todos os anseios e necessidades reprimidas eclodiram dentro dela, inundando-a como um dilúvio.

— Não — ela protestou num sussurro abafado, quando ele deixou de beijá-la na boca para beijar-lhe as mãos e os braços. — Aí não.

— Onde, então, Bella?

A voz masculina soou diferente, mais profunda, mais rouca. Logo ela descobriu o motivo. Era a voz de um homem estimulado... que a desejava.

- Aqui — ela segurou-lhe a mão e levou-a a um dos seios arfantes. — Beije-me aqui.

— Aqui? — ele, repetiu, espantado.

Sentir o contato da boca ávida acariciando o mamilo intumescido foi algo intenso, quase além do que ela podia suportar. Seus sentidos, seu corpo, não estavam preparados para tanto prazer.

— E este outro? — ele perguntou, deixando um seio e beijando o outro, numa delicada e lenta exploração.

Daquela vez, a sensação da língua morna em volta do mamilo fez Bella realmente soltar um grito agudo de prazer. Ele a apertou com tanta força, segurando-a pela cintura, que seus dedos afundaram na carne macia.

Ela percebia a tensão sexual que estava crescendo em seu interior, traduzida numa aflição que a fazia contorcer-se incontrolavelmente sob as carícias ardentes.

Como se soubesse exatamente onde tocá-la para causar-lhe mais prazer, ele começou a beijá-la no corpo inteiro, até que ela gritou de desespero. Não dava mais para suportar. Seu corpo não agüentava mais, estava a ponto de explodir de prazer.

— Eu não sabia que seria assim — ela confessou, ofegante. — Todos esses anos... Eu não sabia...

— Você, não — ele disse, beijando-a suavemente na boca. — Mas eu sabia que seria maravilhoso.

Em seguida, beijou-a novamente, como ela nunca imaginara ser beijada, transmitindo uma intensa sensação de intimidade e posse.

O toque ousado, quando ele acariciou-lhe o sexo, foi como um dardo de prazer a penetrá-la, fazendo-a encostar-se nele ainda mais, fazendo-a...

Ela afastou-lhe a mão, enquanto dizia em tom lamentoso — Não, isso não... É você que eu quero... você...

Em seguida, vencida pela excitação, puxou-o para cima de si.

— Assim, Jasper! — gritou. — Eu te desejo...

— Jasper?! — Edward exclamou.

O som daquele nome produziu nela um prazer indescritível. Mas por que ele a sacudia pelos ombros?

— Abra os olhos, Bella! Eu não sou Jasper.

Não, claro que não era. Meio acordada, Bella aterrorizou-se ao ver a expressão furiosa de Edward.

Batendo os dentes de puro terror, sentiu-se paralisada. O cérebro tornou-se incapaz de qualquer pensamento lógico.

Como se estivesse em estado de hipnose, ficou olhando para Edward, o homem que conhecera seu corpo mais intimamente do que qualquer outro. O homem que despertara nela o desejo de...

Ele se afastou. Fisicamente, Bella ainda não recuperara o estado de total controle, e não queria desistir. Seu corpo queria apenas o prazer que Edward proporcionava.

O subconsciente protestava, informando que era Jasper que ela amava, entretanto, a carne, fraca, não a ouvia. Sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo, em estado de estranha sonolência, Bella agarrou-se novamente a Edward. Segurando-o, implorava para que não a rejeitasse.

— Não, por favor... Eu quero você... quero muito...

As palavras tornaram-se um acompanhamento ritmado de seus movimentos. Ela tentava puxar Edward para si, o que inacreditavelmente conseguiu. Suspirou, aliviada. Estava tão presa ao propósito de atingir o objetivo que seu corpo procurava, que não conseguia concentrar-se em outra coisa que não fosse a satisfação dos sentidos.

Ela o queria, precisava dele, sofria por ele. Não se preocupava com o que realmente estava dizendo, quando Edward abraçou-a outra vez.

— Bella, é meu irmão que você quer — ele argumentou. — Mas sou o único que você tem, o único que a acariciou, que a excitou, que despertou seu desejo. Sou o único que...

Ouviu-a chorar e calou-se repentinamente, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Ele estava fazendo tudo de propósito, Bella pensava. Excitara-a deliberadamente, e agora queria humilhá-la, mudando de atitude, repudiando-a.

— Não pode fazer isso comigo — ela protestou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Não pode me rejeitar sem... não pode...

Edward examinava todo seu corpo com o olhar, e com uma das mãos cobriu-lhe um dos seios, massageando suavemente o tenso mamilo.

— Não posso o quê, Bella? — perguntou, provocante.

Ela não estava conseguindo responder. A maneira como ele a tocava era eletrizante, sensual, anulava sua capacidade de pensar.

— Edward... Edward... — Bella gemeu de prazer.

— Diga meu nome outra vez, diga que é a mim que você quer — ele incitou-a.

No fundo da consciência, Bella sabia que tinha de parar com aquilo, tinha de dizer que o detestava, mas não tinha forças para reagir. Estava cega, surda e muda para tudo, menos para a necessidade que ardia em seu interior. Se ele desistisse de... antes de... ela achava que morreria.

— Eu quero você, eu desejo você – respondeu obedientemente.

Entregando-se à satisfação do mais imperativo instinto do ser humano, deixaram-se levar por um ritmo cada vez mais intenso.

Com a aproximação de um êxtase desconhecido, Bella abandonou-se completamente. Deixou-se levar para além das fronteiras do universo, carregada por uma onda após outra de inexplicável prazer.

Seu corpo ainda estava trêmulo, quando, alguns minutos depois, exausta, mergulhou num sono profundo. O sonho parecia ter acabado.

Edward observou-a por mais algum tempo, antes de virar-se de costas, afastando-se o máximo que podia.

* * *

_Isso não vai prestar kkkk... O Edward é duro na queda meninas... E a Bella é teimosa demais... Eu acho que podemos esperar muitas brigas pela frente... Mas gente, esse Edward é quente em? o.O_

_Então meus amores... Até Sabado... Espero que estejam gostando... Fiquem com Deus... E Bom final de semana para vocês... Robsteijooosss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus amores... Só agora consegui postar... Ufa! Final de semana corrido... E como vocês estão? Espero que bem! Nesse capitulo vamos te mais da Bella egoista, como a **Florence Santos** disse, Querida concordo com cada palavra sua... A Bella é cega gente kkk... Mas Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella acordou, mas não resistiu à tentação de ficar um pouco mais na cama, sob as cobertas. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que não seria fácil encarar a realidade.

"Não, não é possível", ela exclamou em voz alta, sentando-se bruscamente, chocada com a lembrança do que lhe acontecera em sonho.

Entretanto, no íntimo, sabia que tudo fora real demais para ser sonho. O lugar de Edward, ao lado dela, felizmente estava vazio.

Onde ele estaria? Devia ter descido para o salão de convenções, concluiu.

"Acho melhor me levantar e vestir-me, para estar pronta quando ele voltar", pensou.

A simples idéia de encará-lo era suficiente para mexer com seu sistema nervoso e revirar-lhe o estômago. Que vergonha!

Sentindo o corpo estranhamente dolorido, ela pulou da cama. Todos os detalhes de seu comportamento começaram.a tomar forma mais nítida em sua mente, inclusive as palavras que dissera.

Sob o chuveiro, conseguiu lembrar-se claramente da confusão de que fora vítima.

"Não, não posso ter feito isso!", indignou-se. Entretanto, tinha certeza de que fizera.

"Pensei que ele era Jasper", lamentou-se, desesperada.

Só um terrível engano explicaria sua ilógica e desprezível atração sexual por Edward.

Eram quase oito horas, quando ela terminou de se arrumar. Tinha que descer para tomar café, mas a última coisa que estava com vontade de fazer era comer. Não, na verdade, o pior de tudo seria encarar Edward, depois de tudo o que acontecera.

Tensa, ela esperou que a qualquer momento a porta do quarto se abrisse. Não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse, e Edward entrou.

Ela tentara preparar-se psicologicamente para o encontro, mas não conseguiu evitar a reação de vergonha; O sangue subiu-lhe ao rosto, enquanto ela olhava para todos os lados, menos para ele.

— Eu... ia descer para tomar café — mentiu, dirigindo-se apressadamente para a porta.

— Agora, não. Antes, há uma coisa que preciso falar com você.

- Não!

A rapidez e a veemência de sua negativa traíram-na de maneira clara e precisa. Bella teve certeza disso, quando Edward estendeu a mão e segurou-a pelo pulso.

— Deixe-me ir — ela ordenou, furiosa. — Quero que você...

— Eu sei. Você já me disse, durante a noite – ele interrompeu, lutando para dominá-la.

— Não foi para você que eu disse aquilo – Bella declarou. — Eu...

Seu corpo tremeu por inteiro, enquanto ela procurava palavras que explicassem com lógica o que fizera, o que dissera. Tinha que haver uma forma razoável para justificar seu comportamento. Como não conseguiu achar nenhuma que a satisfizesse completamente, Bella apelou para a única que, embora perigosa, talvez funcionasse.

— O que aconteceu a noite passada não foi... Eu sonhei que você era Jasper. Estava sonhando com ele, quando... Você deve ter percebido, pensei que era ele — quase gritou, tentando se defender. — Você deve saber que eu nunca...

Calou-se, notando a ameaçadora expressão de Edward, a raiva estampada em seu rosto.

— Continue — ele incentivou. — Estava falando de seu sonho. Pensava que eu era Jasper, mas não estava dormindo, quando fizemos amor. Estava, Bella?

Ele fez uma pausa.

— Sabia quem era que estava tocando em você, dando-lhe prazer — continuou. — Sabia que não era meu irmão.

— Eu acreditava que era ele — Bella mentiu, refugiando-se num canto. — Eu... eu queria...

— Era a mim que você queria — Edward interrompeu-a. — Mas prefere mentir para si mesma. Pode enganar qualquer um, Bella, menos a mim.

— Eu estava fazendo de conta que você era Jasper! — Bella declarou em desespero, disposta a não ouvir mais nada.

— Isso é o que você diz, minha querida.

Ele olhou-a de alto a baixo, com seu jeito detestável.

Bella sentiu o corpo tremer de raiva.

— Na verdade — ele continuou -, agora você não é mais virgem, não é mesmo, Bella? E vou dizer mais, não me importa que você negue. Foi a mim que você desejou, ontem à noite... meu corpo...

— Não é verdade. Era Jasper que eu queria – ela protestou, ameaçando chorar.

— Não foi o que demonstrou — ele lembrou-a sem piedade.

— Você percebeu que era em Jasper que eu estava pensando, Edward. Sabe que amo seu irmão. Por que não parou? Por quê?

— Porque sou homem, Bella, e quando uma mulher se oferece sexualmente para um homem, como Você fez...

Ele fez uma pausa para avaliar a reação dela.

— Se estiver procurando mais desculpas, sinto muito, Bella, mas não vai encontrar nenhuma. Eu lhe dei o que você pediu. O que aconteceu entre nós foi...

— Aconteceu porque eu pensei que você fosse Jasper — ela teimou.

— Você queria que eu fosse ele, mas sabia que não era — Edward corrigiu.

— Pare! — Bella ordenou. — Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Quero esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.

— E você acha que eu não quero? — Edward replicou com brutalidade. — Acha que estou gostando de saber que fui usado na cama, como substituto de meu irmão? Que você descarregou em mim toda sua frustração por não ter sido capaz de conquistá-lo?

Bella ficou chocada com a maneira de Edward falar. Muitas vezes, ele ficara zangado com ela, fora indelicado, mas nunca falara tão brutalmente sobre sexo.

— Não tem mais nada a dizer em sua defesa? – ele perguntou, sarcástico.

— Eu... Não foi bem assim — Bella protestou. — Você faz parecer que fui eu quem...

— E não foi? Bem, você disse que deseja esquecer o que aconteceu. Espero que seja possível. Veremos o que nos reserva o futuro — ele filosofou.

O tom de ameaça na voz de Edward fez Bella levantar a cabeça. Pela primeira vez, ela o olhou de frente, desde que ele entrara no quarto.

O que viu foi um olhar gelado como o pólo norte.

— O que está querendo dizer? — perguntou nervosamente.

— Use a cabeça, Bella. A noite passada nós fizemos... sexo, e, embora você se faça de ingênua, não pode ignorar as possíveis conseqüências.

— Con-conseqüências... — Bella gaguejou ao compreender a extensão do problema. — Não, não pode ser! Não fizemos...

— Claro que fizemos. E, apesar de eu nunca ter feito nenhum teste, não duvido de minha eficiência reprodutora.

— Pare com isso! — Bella suplicou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. — Está me assustando. Eu não posso estar... você não pode ter me...

Ouvindo-o rir, ela tirou as mãos do rosto.

— Que pena! — ele ironizou. — Coitadinha, não consegue nem achar as palavras. Quer que eu diga o que você me pediu, ontem à noite? Quanto me implorou para possuí-la?

— Não — Bella respondeu quase num gemido. — Ainda continuo achando que tudo não passou de um engano.

— Um engano? Oh, não, Bella. Você é que está enganando a si própria.

Ele tornava tudo tão real que ela ficou tonta, e as pernas bambearam. Porém, quando Edward tentou ampará-la, ela empurrou-o com raiva, lutando para segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

— Não sei como pude confundi-lo com Jasper! — Bella gritou, angustiada. — Vocês não têm nada em comum. Ele é bondoso e gentil... nunca faria...

— Nunca faria o quê, Bella? Nunca a excitaria como eu, nunca a faria sentir o que significa realmente ser mulher? Era isso que ia dizer?

— Não era nada disso.

— O que eu acho é que você não está sendo honesta consigo mesma. Prefere a ilusão de um sonho de adolescente. Pense bem, se você tivesse dormido com Jasper, provavelmente ainda estaria perfeitamente virgem. Mais claro que isso seria impossível, Bella. Ele não a quer.

— E você me quis — ela provocou nervosamente.

— Eu queria uma mulher — Edward replicou com crueldade. — E você se ofereceu. A cavalo dado não se olham os dentes.

— Você me surpreende — Bella revidou com sarcasmo. — Nunca pensei que ficaria satisfeito com uma mulher que quer outro homem.

— Quem disse que fiquei satisfeito? Se realmente está pensando que me deu o mínimo de satisfação, ainda tem muito que aprender. Apenas, da próxima vez, não espere que eu seja o professor.

— Não se preocupe — ela replicou, furiosa.

Porém, intimamente, a raiva estava desaparecendo, dando lugar a uma sensação de vazio. Não estava envergonhada apenas pela inexperiência na cama, mas também pela consciência de sua vulnerabilidade sexual.

Pelo resto da vida, teria de conviver com a lembrança do que ocorrera entre os dois.

— Não quero nem saber onde vou dormir esta noite, mas aqui é que não será — ela avisou, categórica.

— Qual o problema? — ele perguntou mansamente. — Está com medo de descobrir que não é Jasper que você realmente quer?

- Não.

A caminho do salão de convenções, Bella imaginava que não era realmente aquele o motivo pelo qual não queria dormir com Edward uma segunda vez. Sabia que desejava outro homem, outro corpo. Mas, no entanto...

Ela deu um suspiro profundo, incapaz de negar a si mesma que desejara Edward alucinadamente. Sabia quem ele era e mesmo assim permitira...

— Ei, você está bem? — alguém perguntou em alemão. Ela percebeu que fechara os olhos. Abriu-os depressa e viu-se diante de Jacob.

— Desculpe, eu estava distraída.

— Não precisa se desculpar — ele declarou com um sorriso charmoso. — Bella, eu gostaria de falar com você.

— Não vá dizer que precisa de meus serviços como tradutora — ela brincou.

Estava feliz em conversar com outra pessoa. Ajudaria a tirar da cabeça os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

— Se disser, não vou acreditar — continuou. – Seu inglês é muito bom.

— Não é isso — Jacob explicou. — Na realidade, queria convidá-la para jantar comigo hoje à noite. Jantar com esse jovem bonito seria bom, Bella pensou. — Eu adoraria — respondeu com sinceridade. Qualquer coisa, qualquer pessoa, seria bem-vinda se fosse para mantê-la longe de Edward.

— Bella, se já terminou a parte social...

A voz de Edward ecoou como um açoite atrás dela, fazendo Bella estremecer de puro nervosismo. Jacob olhou-a, levemente confuso.

— Estamos aqui para trabalhar — Edward lembrou-a. — Tenho uma reunião importante com clientes japoneses, em quinze minutos. Quero que esteja lá, como intérprete. Além disso, precisamos conversar sobre umas coisas, antes.

— Estarei lá num instante, Edward.

Bella tentou controlar-se, aceitando com altivez a ordem de Edward. Podia ser sua prima e empregada da empresa da família, mas ainda se orgulhava de ter personalidade própria.

Dirigindo-se a Jacob, confirmou que jantaria com ele.

— Vou adorar jantar com você, Jacob. As oito está bom?

Em vez de ir embora e deixar que ela terminasse a conversa com o jovem alemão, Edward ficara esperando, Como se fosse um carcereiro. Bella, empertigada, acompanhou-o na direção do estande.

— Se é na cama de Jacob que está pretendendo dormir esta noite, Bella, suspeito que não vá ser possível — ele disse cinicamente.

Enquanto falava, Edward segurou-a pelo braço, guiando-a entre os grupos de pessoas.

— Desconfio que não terão muita privacidade, nem espaço na cama — continuou. — O gerente do hotel mandou colocar uma cama extra no quarto dele, devido à superlotação.

— Como ousa insinuar isso? — Bella repreendeu-o, sentindo-se corar de vergonha. — Só porque dormimos na mesma cama uma noite, não quer dizer que sou obrigada a sair por aí, fazendo sexo com qualquer um.

— Verdade? Você me deixa surpreso — Edward ironizou. — Eu não faria esse juízo, se não conhecesse seu costume de usar um homem em lugar de outro.

Bella teve uma reação inesperada. Numa fração de segundo, sua mão subiu e caiu violentamente sobre o rosto dele. Com os olhos marejados, ficou perplexa, sem acreditar no que acabara de fazer.

O estalido do tapa chamou a atenção das pessoas em volta. Entretanto, a única coisa que ela conseguia ver era a apavorante tranqüilidade de Edward. A frieza de seu olhar era enregelante. Bella sentiu-se paralisada.

— Como você é previsível e antiquada, Bella — ele comentou por fim. — Sabe, tenho novidades para você. Como inocente e inexperiente virgem, você saiu-se muito bem, apesar de seu comportamento sexual estereotipado.

Ele fez uma pausa para observá-la.

— Entretanto, agora que não pode mais alegar seu estado virginal mumificado, precisa saber de uma coisa. A agressão física cometida por uma mulher pode significar muita coisa para um homem. Pode significar que ela o deseja.

— Não — Bella discordou com veemência.

— Sim — Edward insistiu. — Em vez de continuar negando, ouça o que estou dizendo. Mesmo no tempo em que era aceitável a mulher bater na cara de um homem, ela sabia muito bem que podia estar usando uma faca de dois gumes.

Respirou fundo antes de continuar.

— O homem tanto podia entender como uma repreensão, como também podia beijá-la para acalmar-lhe os ânimos.

Ele riu, ao vê-la fitando-o com ar de espanto.

— Bella, não me diga que nunca leu um livro, ou assistiu a um filme, em que o herói devolve um tapa recebido com um beijo de tirar o fôlego?

— Isso é ficção — ela protestou, dando de ombros. — E, além do mais, você... não é nenhum herói.

— E você também não é nenhuma heroína, certo? — Edward complementou. — Mas, na próxima vez em que tiver vontade de descarregar em mim seu mau-humor, lembre-se de que posso pensar que está com segundas intenções.

— E daí? Vai me beijar?

Bella deu de ombros, em atitude de desdém.

— Não — ele negou calmamente. — Não vou beijá-la, simplesmente. Vou deitá-la numa cama e...

— E o quê? — Bella perguntou em tom de desafio, tentando esconder o medo. — Vai me estuprar?

— Oh, não seria estupro. Não, com você gritando aos quatro ventos que me quer, me deseja, pedindo para que eu...

Bella pensou que ia desmaiar. Chegou a sentir um calafrio invadindo seu corpo. Fechando os olhos, usou toda sua energia para superar a fraqueza que já começava a dominá-la. Não queria passar por mais uma vergonha.

— Eu te odeio, Edward — declarou, apertando os dentes. — Odeio como nunca odiei alguém, em toda minha vida.

Ela estava desesperada, pensando em deixá-lo sozinho e desaparecer na multidão. Seria fácil escapar dele, mas por quanto tempo ficaria livre?

Não. A melhor maneira de tratá-lo era agir com indiferença, ignorá-lo, manter distância e esquecer completamente o que acontecera. Tinha que banir da mente, para sempre, o episódio da noite anterior.

— Então, o que está achando da convenção?

Bella respondeu à pergunta de Jacob apenas com um trejeito dos lábios, como a dizer "mais ou menos".

— Estou gostando — ele informou. — Mas não sei se estou fazendo o que realmente gosto. Na universidade, sonhava em ser escritor. Meus pais, porém, diziam que eu precisava pensar no futuro e, como está difícil arrumar um bom emprego na Alemanha...

Deu de ombros, e Bella sorriu.

— Não quero aborrecê-la, falando só de mim. Gostaria de saber um pouco mais de você.

— Não há muito o que saber — Bella confessou.

O que havia de novidade acontecera nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, ela pensou, mas não era o tipo de coisa para se conversar com qualquer um.

Era uma sorte os clientes japoneses, com quem Edward estava jantando, terem seus próprios intérpretes. Mas Bella ficara levemente irritada ao ver a maneira como Edward olhava para a atraente japonesa que traduzia o que ele e o homem a seu lado falavam.

Parecia que ele tinha mais respeito pelo profissionalismo da japonesa do que pelo de Bella, que sempre defendera os interesses da empresa.

— Parece que está com raiva — Jacob observou. — Foi algo que eu disse?

— Estava pensando em outra coisa, outra pessoa — Bella admitiu.

— E uma pena que tenha havido tanta confusão e falta de organização aqui no hotel — ele comentou.

Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— De fato, certas coisas foram muito desagradáveis.

— Estive pensando em alugar um carro para conhecer as redondezas — Jacob disse. — Não quer me acompanhar?

Bella sentiu-se tentada a aceitar o convite, mesmo que fosse apenas para ficar longe de Edward. Porém, levava seu trabalho a sério. Se estivesse ali com Jasper, ou com qualquer outro membro da empresa, não pensaria em usar Jacob para afastar-se do trabalho. Pensando assim, ela recusou o convite, com um gesto negativo de cabeça.

— Se mudar de idéia, é só me dizer.

— Obrigada. Você é muito gentil.

Demoraram-se mais do que os outros, no salão de jantar. Bella não queria retomar ao quarto muito cedo. No entanto, chegou o momento de dar o jantar por terminado, e ela e Jacob despediram-se.

Ao chegar ao seu andar, Bella rezou para que Edward ainda não houvesse subido para o quarto. Trêmula de nervosismo, quase não conseguiu introduzir o cartão magnético na fenda. Entretanto, quando a porta se abriu, ela viu, aliviada, que não havia nem sinal de Edward.

Tratou de tomar uma ducha rápida. Depois que se enxugou e vestiu o roupão, ficou alguns minutos observando a enorme cama, em todos os seus detalhes. O coração bateu tão forte que ela, automaticamente, levou a mão ao peito tentando aliviar a ansiedade.

Não podia dormir outra vez com Edward, pensou.

Tremendo, removeu da cama um pesado acolchoado e arrumou-o no chão, esperando que Edward não chegasse naquele momento.

Mesmo dobrado, o acolchoado não era suficiente para amenizar a dureza do mármore. Pelo menos, era um jeito de mostrar a Edward que, apesar de suas insinuações, ela não estava disposta a repetir os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Entretanto, deitada no escuro do quarto, Bella descobriu que nem todas as insinuações eram mentirosas. Ela implorara para que fizessem amor e correspondera plenamente, desejara-o, insistira para chegarem às últimas conseqüências.

"Tudo porque eu queria que ele fosse Jasper", comentou consigo mesma.

No fundo, sabia que era Edward, e nada fizera para interromper a marcha dos acontecimentos.

Era impossível compreender como tudo acontecera, por que motivo o estimulara a... fazer sexo, a transportá-la para um lugar que ela nunca imaginara existir.

Impossível? Nem tanto assim. Ele bem se lembrava do fogo que ameaçara consumi-la, do desejo abrasador que a dominara.

Estava quase amanhecendo, quando Bella acordou, abraçada ao travesseiro, como se abraçasse alguém. O corpo todo doía.

Com movimentos rápidos, livrou-se do travesseiro e levantou a cabeça para ver se Edward estava dormindo. Para sua surpresa, viu que a cama estava vazia.

Se ele não voltara para o quarto, onde passara a noite? Por alguma razão, Bella pensou na japonesa que vira sorrindo para Edward durante o jantar.

Teriam passado à noite juntos? Nenhum dos dois fizera o menor esforço para esconder o fato de que se achavam atraídos um pelo outro. Bella notara a mensagem sutil, a maneira como ela tocara no braço de Edward, chamando a atenção dele para um comentário qualquer.

"Bem, que façam bom proveito", ela pensou com falso desdém.

Lamentava apenas não ter sabido antes. Poderia ter dormido confortavelmente na cama e tido uma boa noite de sono.

Sim, que fizessem bom proveito, Bella reafirmou mentalmente. Seria hábito de Edward dormir cada noite com uma mulher diferente? Parecia falta de caráter, concluiu com amargura.

Foi uma sensação estranha e desagradável, a que Bella sentiu, ao imaginar que Edward podia estar dormindo com outra mulher. Estranha, porque era a mesma sensação que costumava sentir em relação à Jasper. Desagradável, porque... porque...

Claro que não era ciúme, Bella pensou, passando para a cama e levando o acolchoado consigo. Como poderia ser?

Entretanto, ao tentar dormir novamente, quanto mais pensava no querido rosto de Jasper, mais via o de Edward.

— Não! — ela negou em voz alta. — Não, não, não!

* * *

_Ai Gente eu torci pro Edward beijar ela na hora que ela deu um tapa na cara dele, póoh, ele não merecia esse tapa... O Edward aprendeu a ser assim para se defender... Imaginem você ama uma pessoa desde sempre, desde que ela era uma criança, fazia tudo por ela, e quando ela entra na adolescencia, e você vai se declarar, ela se apaixona por seu irmão... O que vocês fariam? E além disso, eles trabalham juntos, se encontram sempre nas festa de familia, não dá para se evitarem... você tem que presenciar a pessoa amada falando do seu amor por seu irmão... Eu tenho certeza que eu sofreria muito... E o Edward sofre gente, coitado, ela sabia que era com ele que ela estava, mais ela não quer aceitar, e acaba se machucando e machucando o Edward... Eu entendo ele... Só que hora que a coisa ficar preta, ela vai correr atras dele... podem apostar! A Bella pra mim é uma criança em corpo de mulher!_

_Meus Amores me disseram que já tem essa fic no nyah, mais não foi terminada... Então, Gente eu vou continuar postando mesmo assim tá? Esse livro eu adaptei já tem uns dois anos... podem acreditar, não li essa fic em lugar algum, e nem copiei ela de ninguém kkk... Eu tenho livro em ebook... ´(E obrigada **Portuguesinha, Guest**, pelo carinho, por lerem e me avisarem... Obrigada)_

_Então meus amores... Desejo a vocês um maravilhoso inicio de Semana, e que essa semana seja muito especial pra cada uma de vocês! Até Segunda... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi Meus Amores... Desculpe por ter sumido... Mais vocês sabem das minhas crises de enxaqueca... e quando sobe a temperatura... eu danço! Mas estou melhor... E vou postar esse capitulo que para mim é mais uma das infantilidades da Bella... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Ah, Edward, que bom revê-lo! Foi ótimo, ontem à noite, não foi?

Bella tentou não ficar boquiaberta, quando a intérprete japonesa apareceu no estande. Os olhos brilhantes da mulher emanavam emoções muito femininas, quando ela estendeu a mão para Edward. Bella irritou-se, vendo a maneira cerimoniosa com que ele se curvou, sorrindo.

Edward aparecera pela manhã, no salão de refeições, quando Bella acabava de tomar o café. Sentara-se à mesa e comera calmamente, sem dar nenhuma explicação sobre sua ausência na noite anterior.

A intérprete japonesa sorriu, dizendo que ia voltar para junto dos colegas. Então, antes de sair, curvou-se provocadoramente para Edward e murmurou:

— Tenho algum tempo livre esta tarde. Você disse que alugou um carro...

Bella esperou que ele se esquivasse, dizendo que estaria ocupado, mas isso não aconteceu.

— Aluguei, sim. A que horas estará livre?

A mulher respondeu e afastou-se, e Edward seguiu-a com o olhar. Bella não resistiu à tentação de alfinetá-lo:

— Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que viemos aqui para trabalhar.

— Qual é o problema? — ele perguntou. — Não está com ciúme, está?

— Por que estaria? Façam bom proveito um do outro. Suponho que ficou com ela a noite passada.

— E se tivesse ficado? — Edward enfrentou-a. — É de sua conta?

Por alguma razão que não conseguia definir, Bella achou que ele estava muito calmo. Edward parecia estar se divertindo, o que para ela era uma atitude não só enfurecedora como, também, humilhante.

— Para ser franca, é da minha conta, sim — ela respondeu, furiosa. — Para você, pode não fazer diferença, andar de cama em cama, passar de mulher para mulher, se achando um garanhão. Eu, porém, não sou promíscua, tenho que pensar na minha saúde e...

— É mesmo? — Edward interrompeu-a. — Acho estranho, porque naquela noite não me deu a impressão de que sua saúde estivesse em primeiro lugar.

— Foi porque...

Ela começou a defender-se, mas Edward não deixou que terminasse.

— Já sei, pensava que eu era Jasper — ele concluiu. — Mas tenho mais coisas a dizer, Bella. Não quero me fazer de santo, mas numa comparação entre mim e Jasper, suspeito que ele sairá ganhando, se contarmos nossas parceiras de cama. Como vê, as chances de colocar sua saúde em perigo seriam maiores com ele do que comigo.

— Não acredito em você — ela sibilou. — Jasper nunca... ele não é como você. Não dormiria com uma mulher somente por sexo.

— Eu não disse isso — Edward corrigiu. — O que eu disse foi que provavelmente ele teve maior número de parceiras. Para seu conhecimento, devo dizer que também não durmo com uma mulher somente por sexo.

A maneira como ele a olhava era quase um aviso para Bella não argumentar mais nada, mas ela estava com muita raiva para se calar.

— Fez isso comigo — atacou.

Por um momento, pensou que Edward não fosse replicar. Afinal, o que mais ele poderia dizer?

Logo ela descobriu.

— Fiz... sexo... com... você — ele falou pausadamente, destacando as palavras de propósito para causar maior impacto — porque você não me deu outra alternativa.

— Diz isso só para me humilhar — Bella protestou, quase chorando de vergonha.

— Não, Bella. Há um ponto em que um homem, qualquer homem, não consegue parar. É um fato difícil de negar, e cheguei a esse ponto porque você... quis.

— Não queria você — ela interrompeu bruscamente. — Nunca poderia querer.

Com um rodopio, saiu abruptamente do estande. Recusando-se a atender ao chamado de Edward, afastou-se rapidamente, quase correndo.

Como ele ousava dizer aquelas coisas, horríveis, se sabia... Bem, que fosse passar o dia com a nova amiga japonesa. Que passassem uma boa noite também. Bella apenas esperava que sua noite também fosse boa.

— Bella, o que está acontecendo? Algo errado?

Quando ela olhou para a expressão preocupada do gentil Jacob, que aparecera a sua frente, tomou uma decisão.

— Jacob, se o convite ainda estiver de pé, mudei de idéia. Gostaria de ir passear com você.

— Será um prazer — ele respondeu com um amplo sorriso. — Estarei livre após as duas horas.

— Ótimo — Bella aprovou.

Até lá, ela teria terminado a tradução pedida por Edward. Assim, ele não teria como acusá-la de não fazer seu trabalho. Não poderia acusá-la de nada, ela pensou. Lá no fundo, porém, uma voz lhe dizia que, embora não fosse perigoso sair com Jacob, no mínimo era uma atitude irresponsável.

Mas, se Edward tinha tempo para divertir-se com a amiga japonesa, ela também podia fazer algo parecido.

Era quase meio-dia, quando Edward entrou no quarto. Bella ainda estava às voltas com a tradução, que se mostrara mais complexa do que ela esperara.

— Ainda não terminou, Bella? — ele perguntou em tom acusador.

— Estou quase acabando — ela respondeu secamente.

Notou a maneira como ele franziu as sobrancelhas, ao dar uma rápida olhada nos papéis.

— Se não estiver satisfeito, Edward, ou se acha que poderia fazer melhor...

— Se eu pudesse, a empresa não precisaria pagar uma tradutora — ele respondeu. — E digo mais, Bella. Temos que separar as coisas. Somos primos, mas não se esqueça de que sou o patrão e você, a empregada.

Ele olhou para a tradução.

— Você se orgulha em dizer que conseguiu o emprego por seus próprios méritos, não pela influência de sua mãe. Agora, tenho notado que não se incomoda de misturar nosso relacionamento familiar com negócios.

— É você quem está fazendo isso, não eu — Bella defendeu-se imediatamente. — Se não fôssemos primos, de maneira alguma você me forçaria a dormir na sua cama e...

Pela expressão de Edward, ela percebeu que ele não gostara do que acabara de ouvir.

Bem-feito, pensou. Foi ele quem tocou no assunto.

— Sabe qual é seu problema, Edward? – perguntou provocadoramente. — Você é controlador, mas não conseguirá me controlar. Ninguém consegue.

— Ninguém — Edward concordou, friamente. – Nem você mesma.

Quando ele a olhou, Bella lembrou-se de que perdera o autocontrole momentos antes, quando saíra do estande quase correndo.

— Pensei ter ouvido que ia sair com sua amiga japonesa — ela comentou, enquanto reunia os papéis.

— E vou — Edward confirmou, olhando para o relógio.

— Terminou, agora? Está tudo aqui?

— Está — Bella confirmou, notando que ele estava ansioso para sair.

— Mais vinho?

Bella sorriu, fez um gesto negativo de cabeça e tampou com a mão o copo quase vazio.

— Acho que também não vou beber mais – Jacob disse. — Principalmente porque vou dirigir.

Eles tinham viajado durante quase duas horas pela zona rural, até pararem em uma linda cidadezinha que mais parecia um cenário de filme ou opereta.

Como dois colegiais em férias, viram tudo o que foi possível e tomaram um delicioso sorvete caseiro.

Na volta, por sugestão de Jacob, fizeram uma provisão de vinho, pão, queijo e frutas, para um piquenique à margem de um rio por onde haviam passado.

Agora, sem saber ao certo quanto tempo haviam levado para saborear a refeição ao ar livre, Bella calculou que estava ficando tarde.

— Acho que temos de ir — sugeriu.

— E se eu me recusar? — Jacob brincou. — E se eu disser que quero mantê-la aqui para sempre?

Mesmo rindo, Bella não conseguia livrar-se da tristeza. O passeio lhe proporcionara um novo alento, mas não havia como escapar da sua infelicidade. Jacob, apesar de gentil, não era páreo para um homem como Edward.

Edward?! Bella arrepiou-se. Por que lembrara-se dele, no momento da quase declaração de Jacob? Certamente não era Edward, mas seu amor por Jasper, que se colocava entre ela e qualquer homem que lhe mostrasse interesse.

— Bella, o que há? — Jacob perguntou, hesitante. — Parece tão... tão triste. Se for algum problema, se eu puder fazer algo para ajudar...

— Não... Não é nada — Bella assegurou depressa. O que Jacob diria, se soubesse da verdade? O que pensaria dela? Os amigos, a família, Jasper, o que pensariam, se soubessem do que acontecera entre ela e Edward? Eles nunca saberiam, Bella jurou, mentalmente.

Quando levantou-se e ajudou Jacob a reunir o que sobrara do piquenique, sentiu-se ainda mais ansiosa. Como uma faca pontiaguda, a angústia parecia penetrar-lhe o coração e fustigar-lhe o íntimo com uma sensação de vergonha e perplexidade.

Como pudera comportar-se daquela maneira com Edward? Como pudera desejá-lo? Se houvesse uma maneira para isso, varreria da memória os acontecimentos daquela noite.

Era tarde, Bella refletiu, quando entraram no carro para voltar ao hotel. Começava a escurecer. Ainda bem que já haviam comido, pensou, olhando para o relógio no painel do carro e vendo que eram seis e meia. Provavelmente chegariam tarde para o jantar.

Eram dez horas da noite, quando Jacob parou o carro no estacionamento do hotel. Um erro de itinerário acrescentara alguns quilômetros ao percurso, causando quase uma hora de atraso. Bella esperava que Edward estivesse ocupado com a japonesa e não percebesse que ela estivera gazeteando.

— Obrigada, foi uma tarde maravilhosa — ela agradeceu, esquivando-se de Jacob, quando ele tentou abraçá-la pela cintura.

Percebeu o desapontamento nos olhos dele, mas o jovem felizmente não insistiu e apenas acompanhou-a até o hotel. Chegando ao saguão, Bella olhou em volta, mas não viu nem sinal de Edward.

— Lamento que meu erro de percurso tenha feito você perder o jantar — Jacob desculpou-se. — Mas, talvez...

— Tudo bem, Jacob — ela afirmou. — Depois de um delicioso piquenique como aquele, certamente eu não comeria mais nada.

Se fosse direto para o quarto, Bella pensou, tomaria um banho rápido e, com um pouco de sorte, cairia no sono antes de Edward chegar. Isto é, se ele ia passar a noite com ela.

Com ela? Bella sentiu o sangue esquentar nas veias, enquanto andava apressadamente na direção do elevador.

Saindo do elevador, percorreu a pequena distância, inseriu o cartão magnético e empurrou a porta.

— Onde você esteve?

O susto pela inesperada presença de Edward deixou Bella surpresa, sem palavras.

— Por onde andou, Bella? — ele tornou a perguntar.

— Eu... eu... saí — ela respondeu, alarmada com a fúria dele.

— Saiu para onde?

— Eu... Jacob... saí com Jacob. Ele alugou um carro para a tarde e queria...

— Conte os detalhes. Posso imaginar o que ele queria. A julgar pela sua aparência e pelo tempo que demoraram, acho que conseguiu. Foi bom, Bella? Pediu para ele? Implorou?

Antes de saber o que estava fazendo, Bella voou para cima de Edward e aplicou-lhe um violento tapa no rosto.

Em vez de retrair-se, reconhecendo que a ofendera, ele reagiu da forma mais inesperada possível.

Com um movimento rápido de felino, agarrou-a pelos braços e num golpe brusco atirou-a sobre a cama. Quando curvou-se sobre ela, Bella focalizou-lhe os olhos verdes, que pareciam ter o dom de paralisá-la de terror.

— Eu avisei o que poderia acontecer, se fizesse isso novamente, Bella.

Então, Edward deixou o corpo cair sobre o dela.

— Eu sei por que está fazendo isso — Bella protestou. — É para me punir. Seu ego não admite saber que não o quero.

— Foi o que disse ao seu amigo alemão? – Edward replicou.

— Jacob e eu apenas passamos a tarde juntos. Nós não... ele não é...

Bella ficou tensa, ao perceber que os esforços para se libertar levantaram-lhe a saia, deixando as coxas descobertas.

— Solte-me, Edward — implorou, vendo como ele olhava para seu corpo. — Você não me quer, não pode...

— Quem disse que não posso? — Edward provocou. — Sou homem. Não há nada mais erótico e estimulante do que ouvir a mulher dizer que o quer, o deseja e quer que a satisfaça sexualmente.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer — Bella negou, em pânico. — Não posso fazer isso... não te quero...

— Mentirosa.

Para provar que ela estava mentindo, segurou-a com uma só mão, e deslizou a outra sobre seu corpo trêmulo.

O calor da mão espalmada na coxa nua e sensível, fez Bella tremer da cabeça aos pés, o que ela classificou de ultrajante. Entretanto, quando ele subiu a mão até logo abaixo dos seios, Bella concluiu que realmente estava mentindo para si mesma.

— Eu não posso querer alguém como você... . Ela não percebera que as palavras tinham saído num murmúrio audível.

— Cuidado, Bella. Não faço você engolir as palavras porque...

— Eu não te quero, Edward — ela declarou audaciosamente.

Entretanto, quando ele começou a desabotoar-lhe a blusa, Bella sabia que estava mentindo, e que Edward também sabia.

Ele afastou-lhe a blusa, revelando as curvas sensuais dos seios. Ela tentou não se excitar, quando ele curvou-se para beijá-los.

-Não!

Mesmo negando e debatendo-se de um lado para outro, Bella sentia o efeito erótico e sensual que a boca de Edward produzia em seu corpo trêmulo.

Levada por um redemoinho de sensações, não percebeu que ele removera-lhe a saia, até sentir o frio do ar-condicionado na pele.

Quando Edward começou a tirar a camisa, Bella virou o rosto e ficou estarrecida ao ver a imagem refletida no espelho da parede.

Era mesmo ela, aquela criatura de cabelos revoltos, lábios cheios e vermelhos? Era ela, aquela mulher com os mamilos eroticamente eretos, sobressaindo na pele clara, em contraste com a colcha escarlate?

Mesmo os seus próprios olhos, havia naquela imagem um abandono voluptuoso. Era uma sensualidade quase chocante, ela reconheceu, observando a calcinha branca, mais um convite do que uma barreira.

— O que está olhando? — Edward perguntou, após livrar-se da camisa e da calça.

No espelho se refletiram os dois corpos, agora deitados lado a lado.

— Ah, gosta de se admirar, não é Bella? — ele zombou.

— Gosta de ficar olhando, enquanto...

— Não — ela protestou.

Um calor intenso subiu-lhe ao rosto, quando ouviu-o rir, e sentiu os dedos longos correrem suavemente sobre sua pele.

— Lembre-se do que eu disse sobre fazer você engolir as palavras — ele recordou. — Gostaria que eu fizesse, Bella?

A mão dele pousara entre as pernas dela, mais exatamente sobre o sexo. Não estava acariciando, mas simplesmente pousada lá. Era o bastante para que Bella sentisse a pulsação acelerar intensamente.

Ele estava nu. O corpo duro e musculoso formava um perfeito contraste com o dela.

O desejo de tocá-lo era forte, quase compulsivo. Timidamente, seus dedos trêmulos finalmente entraram em contato com o corpo de Edward.

Ele foi sacudido por um violento tremor. Surpresa, Bella ficou olhando-o, com os seios arfando, a respiração cada vez mais rápida. Seu corpo reagiu instintivamente, quando ela percebeu a excitação dele.

Por alguma razão, o desejo de Edward assustou-a.

Por outro lado, excitou-a mais, ela reconheceu, sem saber que seus olhos estavam refletindo suas emoções.

Qualquer protesto que ela tentasse fazer morreria na garganta, quando ele puxou seu corpo para junto do dele.

Enquanto estremecia de prazer em seus braços, Bella, correspondia aos beijos e carícias, entregando-se de corpo e alma.

De um momento para outro Edward interrompeu o beijo e desafiou:

— Agora diga que não me quer, que deseja meu ir mão. Olhe — ele ordenou, virando-lhe o rosto para o espelho.

Bella sentiu um arrepio ao ver-se colada a ele, numa atitude de ânsia e desejo.

— Não, não é isso que eu quero — protestou. – Não pode ser. Não é você que eu quero...

Enquanto tentava afastar Edward e libertar-se, Bella viu raiva no olhar dele, ou talvez uma emoção mais forte ainda, que não soube definir.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Edward? — Lamentou-se. — Você não gosta de mim!

Fez uma pausa.

— O que aconteceu? Levou um fora da japonesa? Se foi isso, não é minha culpa. Não venha descarregar em mim as suas frustrações.

— Por que não? — Edward provocou. — Tenho direito de usá-la do mesmo jeito que você me usou.

— Isso não é justo... não é... não é verdade. O que aconteceu naquela noite foi um engano.

— Ah, foi? Bem, desta vez não pode alegar que é engano — ele declarou. — Olhe para o espelho. O que está vendo?

Bella sentiu o corpo estremecer. Como podia dizer o que estava vendo? Como podia humilhar-se, confessando que estava morrendo de desejo por aquele homem?

E não era Jasper, era Edward, a quem nunca pensara entregar seu corpo. O que lhe acontecera, para perder completamente o autocontrole? Sentia-se traída pela própria carne.

— Na outra noite, você disse que queria fazer amor comigo — Edward lembrou. — Se repetir as mesmas palavras agora, não vai ter como recuar, alegando pensar que sou Jasper.

Então, era por isso que ele a estava torturando, ela concluiu. O orgulho masculino não o deixava aceitar a idéia de que uma mulher, qualquer mulher, pudesse preferir outro homem.

— Diga outra vez, Bella, diga que me quer – ele ordenou, beijando-a no pescoço.

Não, ela se recusou mentalmente, apavorada com a possibilidade de perder o controle a qualquer momento.

O que ele estava fazendo era um verdadeiro assalto às suas defesas.

O reflexo no espelho mostrava-a debatendo-se, esforçando-se para escapar das mãos de Edward. Porém, os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais fracos, como se as forças estivessem sendo subjugadas por um poder extraordinário.

Quando sentiu o calor da boca que a beijava na altura do umbigo, gritou desesperada para que ele parasse. Entretanto, Edward já estava tirando-lhe a sumária calcinha. Quase sem forças, ela olhou e viu o contraste de suas coxas brancas com os pêlos escuros de Edward.

Um forte espasmo eclodiu dentro dela, fazendo seu corpo sacudir visivelmente.

— Não, por favor, não — ela murmurou.

Seus protestos pareciam não ser ouvidos. Ele já estava beijando a sensível parte interna de suas coxas, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava seu sexo com a palma da mão. Bella estremeceu inteira, sucumbindo à paradoxal sensação de angústia e prazer.

Mesmo sabendo o que estava para acontecer, e o preço que pagaria, ela sentia que estava perdendo a batalha. Sua última reação, quando ele aproximou os lábios da parte mais íntima do seu corpo, foi gritar que não agüentava mais. Desesperada, não podia suportar tanto prazer.

— Edward... Edward! — ela chamou, murmurando palavras sem nexo, quando ele colocou-se sobre seu corpo, beijando-lhe os seios e depois os lábios.

— Edward... Edward...

Seu corpo estava trêmulo, vazio... esperando por ele.

— Diga, Bella — ele ordenou. — Diga as palavras.

— Eu quero você... eu quero você... eu quero você... As palavras tornaram-se quase um gemido, pois as investidas de Edward em seu corpo já provocavam ondas de prazer dentro dela.

Bella gritou novamente o nome de Edward, quando chegou ao clímax. De um momento para outro, sentiu-se fraca, sem energia, e relaxou o corpo sobre a cama, extenuada.

Pelo espelho, observou seus corpos ainda unidos. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. O que fizera? No que se tornara? Um pouco antes de dormir, ela percebeu que nem se lembrara de Jasper, desde que Edward começara a acariciá-la.

Depois do que acabara de fazer, não podia mais acreditar na pureza de seu amor por Jasper, pensou, antes de cair num sono profundo.

* * *

_Olha meninas... Eu com um Edward não quero nem saber de um Jasper... Pra mim Jasper e Bella não dão certo mesmo kkk... Olha eu fico com pena do Edward... Esse homem sofre... só que quando a coisa apertar ela vai correr pra quem ajudar? Tudo bem que ele também vai ser responsavel... Mas o Edward vai fazer essa mulher correr atras dele kkk... Eu amo esse capitulo, agora ela estava acordada kkk... Eu amo esse livro!_

_Gente eu amei os cada palavrinha que vocês deixaram... Florence, Ana B, lina, Guest, Nathyy, Daia Matos, talita. s. honorio, annacaroll, Joana Patricia. Meninas concordo com vocês, a Bella é mimada e infantil... E muito CEGA... Só que ver hora que o gravidez for confirmada... ops, não era pra mim dizer isso... ACORDA BELLA! Até sexta amores... Bom final de semana... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Eu não estava bem, a enxaqueca acaba comigo kkk... Mas agora estou 100%, graças a Deus... São 3 dias infernais, mais já passaram... Este capitulo é o meu preferido, aqui a Bella fica louca, e no meio da confusão, vai precisar da ajuda do Edward... **(Florence Eu acho que desse capitulo você vai gostar!)** Então, Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella, quer vir ao meu escritório, por favor? Temos que discutir uns assuntos.

Nervosa, Bella sentiu as mãos úmidas de suor, em contato com o telefone.

— Tem que ser agora, Edward? É que estou quase terminando a correspondência dos japoneses que você quer e...

— Agora, Bella — ele interrompeu, bruscamente.

Ao recolocar o fone no gancho, ela olhou distraída pela janela. Por um momento, sua mente não registrou a perfeição da grama, circundando o arranjo de plantas coloridas que decorava o estacionamento da empresa.

Fazia quase dois meses e meio que tinham voltado da Itália. Esse tempo era mais do que suficiente para ela pelo menos começar a esquecer o que acontecera na viagem. Entretanto, sempre que possível, tentava evitar a presença de Edward, desconfiando que ele também estava fazendo o mesmo.

Empurrando a cadeira para trás, levantou-se e comprimiu os maxilares, numa atitude visivelmente tensa. A expectativa de encontrá-lo no mínimo alterava o ritmo de seu coração.

Edward era diferente da maioria dos dirigentes de empresa. Preferia que seu escritório ficasse no andar térreo do prédio. Ajudava a firmar os pés no chão, ele justificara a Bella com austeridade, quando fora questionado sobre o assunto.

— O sucesso de uma empresa é como uma pirâmide — ele acrescentara. — As pessoas de cima estão em posição mais vulnerável, a menos que a base seja sólida e capaz de sustentar o resto da estrutura.

Na época, ainda adolescente, Bella não entendera claramente a explicação. Agora o entendia bem e, embora com um pouco de relutância, tinha que respeitá-lo por isso.

Enquanto descia apressada os dois lances de escada até o térreo, ela imaginava o que Edward queria lhe falar. Não podia ser sobre o documento em que ela estava trabalhando. Ainda não estava pronto.

Ao passar pelo corredor, notou que a porta do escritório de Jasper estava aberta. Fiel ao voto que fizera, desde o casamento, resistiu à tentação de verificar se ele estava lá.

Não havia nem sinal da secretária, quando chegou à ante-sala do escritório de Edward. A porta estava fechada. Ela bateu e entrou.

Edward estava sentado à escrivaninha, em sua cadeira que, como o resto dos móveis, era simples e funcional. Ele não gostava de gastar dinheiro da empresa com coisas de luxo, mas nem por isso a aura de poder que emanava dele era menor.

Ele era seu primo, tanto quanto era seu patrão. Seria ridículo comportar-se como uma aluna chamada à diretoria da escola, Bella pensou, enquanto esperava que ele lhe dirigisse a palavra.

Havia alguns papéis em cima da mesa, e seu coração palpitou, pois um deles tinha o logotipo do _SPA _italiano.

— Eleazar Denali veio falar comigo hoje de manhã — Edward informou, referindo-se ao contador da empresa.

O susto de Bella foi grande. Ela enviara as despesas trimestrais de seu departamento ao setor de contabilidade na semana anterior. Sempre fora cuidadosa, mas uma vez Edward chamara-lhe a atenção por colocar uma despesa particular de gasolina na conta da empresa, por engano. Desde então, seu temor era de cometer o mesmo erro, acidentalmente.

— Se foi por causa de minhas contas — ela começou, timidamente-, eu...

— Não, Bella, não é sobre as contas que quero falar. É sobre isto. — Ele entregou-lhe a carta que estava na mesa.

— É a despesa do hotel italiano — ela reconheceu. — Entendi que não precisava pagar nada do meu bolso. Você...

— Não tem nada a ver com suas despesas pessoais, Bella. Leia com atenção. Ou prefere que eu diga? Talvez seja melhor, economizaremos tempo — ele ironizou. — "Sr. e Sra. Cullen, um quarto de casal".

Bella ficou lívida, não pelo que ouvira, mas pela acidez com que ele dissera as palavras.

— Mas... está errado. Eles se enganaram. Você mesmo disse... você disse...

— Não interessa o que eu disse — Edward replicou. — O que interessa é a interpretação de Eleazar, ou de qualquer pessoa que leu isto.

Bella estava indignada.

— Mas você pagou tudo, antes de sair! Eles deram um recibo de quitação e...

— E agora mandaram um demonstrativo da conta paga — Edward completou. — Só Deus sabe quantas pessoas viram isto, até chegar à mesa de Eleazar.

— Você explicou o que aconteceu? Que o gerente se enganou, que o hotel estava lotado? .

— Claro, claro — Edward confirmou. — Mas...

Interrompeu-se, quando a porta do escritório se abriu e Jasper entrou na sala, aparentemente confuso.

— Edward, não sei o que está acontecendo, mas acabei de ouvir que...

Percebendo a presença de Bella, Jasper fez uma pausa. — Tudo bem, Jasper, o que você ouviu? – Edward perguntou.

— Bem, acho que deve ser fofoca. Quando passei pelo escritório geral, ouvi uma das garotas dizer que você e Bella estão namorando. O que está acontecendo?

Enquanto Jasper falava, Edward levantou-se e aproximou-se de Bella. Para espanto dela, segurou-lhe a mão.

— Esperávamos manter segredo por mais algum tempo, mas é verdade — ele confirmou. — Bella e eu...

— Mas que maravilha! — Jasper interrompeu-o com entusiasmo. — Vou logo contar a Alice. Como aconteceu? Por que não disse nada? Pensou que ninguém ia saber que se hospedaram num quarto de casal? Já contou para a família, ou...

— Nós não... — Bella interveio, ansiosa para fazê-lo entender que não havia nada entre ela e Edward, que tudo não passava de um grande engano.

Entretanto, Edward fez sinal para que se calasse.

— Não queríamos contar por enquanto — ele explicou.

— Aconteceu tudo tão de repente, que estávamos tentando prolongar o prazer secreto.

— Bem, agora vai ser difícil. — Jasper riu. — Principalmente com todos sabendo que passaram quatro noites na mesma cama.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar, ao perceber a satisfação transbordante na voz de Jasper. Ele não sabia, não se importava, que era o único amor de sua vida?

— Vou contar a Alice — ele repetiu.

— Não! — Bella explodiu.

— Não! — Edward gritou junto, dando um aperto na mão dela para indicar que se calasse. — Ainda queremos mais um tempo só para nós.

— Espero que não demorem para avisar a família — Jasper comentou. — Eles podem acabar ouvindo as fofocas que estão correndo.

— Obrigado, Jasper — Edward agradeceu. — Mas...

— Mas não é da minha conta — Jasper concluiu, sorrindo. — Duvido que consigam esconder por muito tempo. Domingo é o aniversário da tia Renée. A família está acostumada a ver vocês discutindo ou se ignorando, não andando de mãos dadas e...

Bella tentou livrar-se, mas Edward se recusou a soltar-lhe a mão. Se ele não ia contar a verdade, então ela contaria ali mesmo.

— Jasper, por favor, está havendo um...

— Jasper, a chamada que você estava aguardando chegou — a secretária dele avisou, chegando à porta.

— Obrigado estou indo — ele respondeu, então cochichou para Edward e Bella: — Devem contar à mamãe e tia Renée o mais rápido possível. Não há mais como guardar segredo.

Bella quase não conseguiu esperar Jasper sair da sala para virar-se contra Edward.

— Por que não contou a verdade?

— Que verdade? — Edward replicou. — É isso mesmo que deseja, Bella? Quer realmente que eu conte o que aconteceu, exatamente como aconteceu?

Humilhada, ela desviou o olhar.

— Não, você sabe que não é isso — murmurou. — Mas não precisava deixá-lo pensar que... acreditar que...

— Acreditar o quê? Que estamos namorando? O que preferia que eu fizesse? Contasse que foi só sexo, por quatro noites, e nada mais?

— Podia dizer que foi um engano, que o hotel fez confusão por termos o mesmo sobrenome.

— Ah, sim — Edward escarneceu. — E depois?

— Depois, o quê? — ela perguntou, confusa.

— Se eu tivesse dito isso, ele ia perguntar como resolvemos o problema. Em outras palavras, esperaria que eu dissesse que o problema foi resolvido porque nos deram quartos separados. Estaria mentindo.

— Que diferença faria? — Bella perguntou. — Pior do que isso é permitir que as pessoas pensem que somos amantes.

— Está preocupada com o que as pessoas possam pensar, ou com Jasper? Encare os fatos, Bella, ele não vai se incomodar. Aliás, deve estar aliviado. Já é tempo de viver no mundo real. Eu e você...

— Sem essa de "eu e você" — Bella cortou. — Odeio o que houve entre nós. Fico doente só de pensar. Sei que sempre me detestou, Edward, e, por sua causa, agora me detesto também.

Caminhou na direção da porta.

— Basta, Edward. Não suporto mais essa história.

— Bella, tem certeza de que está bem?

Bella sorriu com ar indiferente e mentiu:

— Tudo bem, mãe.

— Deve estar com saudade de Edward — Jasper brincou.

Ele e Alice tinham sido os primeiros convidados a chegar para o aniversário da mãe de Bella.

Bella olhou ansiosa para a mãe, que aparentemente não captara o comentário de Jasper.

— Não se preocupe, Bella, logo ele estará aqui — Jasper acrescentou. — Ligou ontem à noite, dizendo que vai trazer mamãe.

Pela primeira vez, desde que se apaixonara, Bella sentiu que não queria mais ficar com Jasper. Pela troca de olhares entre ele e a esposa, Bella apostava que Alice já sabia de sua suposta relação com Edward.

Quantos convidados já saberiam? Onde estaria Edward? E se ele não viesse? O medo de ficar sozinha, alvo de comentários, assustou Bella. Ansiosa, ela olhou pela janela da sala, esperando ver Edward chegar.

— O que foi, Bella? Quem você está esperando? — a mãe perguntou.

— Na.. nada, ninguém — ela gaguejou, corando, aparentemente sem convencer totalmente a mãe.

— Bella, querida, como foi na Itália? — uma vizinha, amiga da família, perguntou, após cumprimentar a aniversariante. — É um belo país, e, naturalmente, você foi com Edward, que é meio italiano...

— Oh, você e Edward saíram de férias juntos? – uma tia-avó perguntou, entrando na conversa.

— Edward e Bella foram para a Itália a serviço – a mãe dela informou, mais que depressa.

Bella olhou para Eleazar Denali e a esposa, que acabavam de entrar. Não sabia que tinham sido convidados. O que aconteceria, se ele comentasse com sua mãe sobre a nota do hotel?

O pânico cresceu, teria Edward feito tudo de propósito, para deixá-la sozinha, amargando as conseqüências de seu ato?

Edward tinha que vir, ela pensou, mesmo que fosse só para trazer a mãe, como Jasper dissera. Pela maneira como Eleazar e a esposa conversavam, olhando-a de relance, certamente estavam falando dela.

Um carro estacionou em frente à casa, e a mãe de Edward e Jasper desceu. Edward não estava com ela, Bella percebeu desanimada, vendo que o acompanhante da tia era um velho amigo da família.

— Oi, querida, somos os últimos a chegar? — a tia perguntou, contrita. — Desculpem, é que tivemos um ligeiro contratempo. Edward ficou de nos pegar e não apareceu.

— Não se preocupe — a mãe de Bella respondeu. — Entrem e tomem um drinque.

Por que sua mãe não perguntara sobre Edward? Por que a tia não dissera o motivo de ele não ter aparecido? Bella ficou aborrecida.

— Bella, você está um pouco pálida. Espero que meu filho não esteja fazendo você trabalhar demais. A propósito, como foi na Itália? A zona rural daquela região é magnífica. Não vi você, desde que voltou...

- Eu...

— Oh, acho que Bella não teve muito tempo de olhar a paisagem, mãe — Jasper interveio. — Quando...

— Edward!

Bella não reprimiu um grito de alívio, ao vê-lo entrar na sala. Sem poder conter o ímpeto, ela correu ao seu encontro e nem percebeu a surpresa de algumas pessoas. De braços dados com Edward, não se deu conta de que acabara de confirmar, na frente de todos, tudo o que sempre fizera questão de negar.

— Bella! — a mãe dela exclamou, incrédula.

Bella, que nunca se dera ao trabalho de notar a presença de Edward, agora se apoiava em seu braço, como se ele fosse o único refúgio em uma tempestade.

— Agora terão de contar -, Jasper disse, despertando a curiosidade de todos.

— Contar o quê? — a mãe de Bella perguntou, confusa.

Com ar de completo desamparo, Bella olhou para Edward.

— Bella e eu... — Edward começou calmamente.

— Eles estão apaixonados — Jasper antecipou-se, impaciente.

— Até que enfim! Oh, Bella, como estou feliz! – a mãe de Edward e Jasper exclamou. — Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Ainda me lembro de como você acompanhava Edward para todo lugar, quando eram crianças. E agora...

— E agora, caiu na rede — Jasper brincou, interrompendo a mãe, que abraçou Bella, chorando.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Como aconteceu?

— Já fizeram planos?

Sob uma saraivada de perguntas, Bella sentiu-se como alguém em estado de transe, enquanto recebia as congratulações dos familiares e amigos. Edward, a seu lado, permanecia frio como uma estátua de gelo.

— Eu avisei que não conseguiriam esconder — Jasper lembrou, enquanto o pai de Bella ia abrir uma garrafa de champanhe.

— Agora sei por que ficou tão desapontada, quando cheguei sem ele! — A mãe de Edward sorriu, abraçando Bella outra vez.

O que está havendo com todo mundo? Bella perguntou-se, enquanto o pai servia uma rodada de champanhe. Estariam loucos? Todos sabiam de sua preferência por Jasper, e agora comportavam-se como se seu relacionamento com Edward fosse algo esperado... inevitável.

Ela ouviu o pai sugerir um brinde, enquanto um convidado cumprimentava Edward, perguntando quando seria o casamento.

— Não vai demorar muito, vai? — Alice manifestou-se. — Afinal, nem precisam procurar casa para morar. Já têm a de Edward!

— Então, quando aconteceu? — a mãe de Bella perguntou, assim que tudo se acalmou.

Na viagem à Itália, Bella quase confessou, mas Edward se atravessou com outra versão dos fatos:

— No último Natal.

Bella olhou-o. No Natal, eles haviam tido a maior discussão de todos os tempos. Ele a acusara de insinuar-se para Jasper, na frente de Alice.

Bella esperava que a mãe o xingasse de mentiroso, entretanto ela se limitou a rir e disse que haviam feito muito bem em manter segredo.

— Não queríamos ofuscar o brilho e a glória do casamento de Jasper e Alice — Edward improvisou.

— Então, agora temos outro casamento para planejar. Quando vocês...

— Oh, não, não podemos — Bella dirigiu-se à mãe, mas foi interrompida por Edward.

— Não podemos decidir ainda — ele consertou.

— Bem, pelo menos não precisarão procurar casa — a mãe de Edward repetiu o que Alice havia dito. — Achei estranho um homem solteiro comprar uma casa enorme, apropriada para uma grande família. Devia ter adivinhado. Bella sempre teve um fraco por aquelas casas em estilo vitoriano, às margens do rio.

Enquanto Bella engolia a vontade de responder, dizendo que não tinha nada a ver com a escolha de Edward, ele explicou:

— Lembro-me de que ela costumava dar uma enorme caminhada na volta da escola, só para passar por lá e ver as casas.

Era verdade. Ela adorava os enormes terraços, os jardins que se estendiam até o rio. Em suas fantasias, morava em uma delas, com Jasper.

Durante a festa, todos pareciam interessados no novo casal. Bella não comeu quase nada. Andava nervosa e estressada, desde que voltara da Itália, sem apetite.

— Preciso falar com você — Edward murmurou-lhe ao ouvido, em certo momento.

— Não podemos. Não agora, não aqui — ela cochichou.

— Vou embora daqui à meia hora — ele avisou, olhando para o relógio. — E quando eu for, você vai comigo.

— Não. O que as pessoas vão dizer? — Bella protestou.

— Vão dizer que estamos apaixonados e queremos ficar a sós.

— Pare com isso. Por que tinha de contar... fazê-los pensar que...

— O que você acha? — Edward perguntou.

Bella capitulou, lembrando-se de que, quando ele chegara, ela praticamente jogara-se em seus braços, pedindo socorro.

— Para onde vamos? — Bella perguntou no carro, após colocar o cinto de segurança.

Tentara esquivar-se de sair com ele, alegando que a mãe precisaria de ajuda, mas Edward recusara-se a ouvi-la, e agora ela estava ali, obrigada a vê-lo como seu salvador.

— Para onde você imagina que vamos? — ele perguntou secamente, tomando o rumo de sua casa.

— Para lá, não — ela protestou, notando em que direção estavam indo.

— Por que não? Podemos conversar à vontade, sem sermos ouvidos.

— Não precisamos ir a sua casa, Edward. Pode parar o carro em qualquer lugar, e...

— Ah, sim, e permitir que alguém nos veja? Certamente alguém nos verá e vai dizer que nos desejamos tanto que fazemos amor no banco de trás do carro.

— Pare — Bella ordenou. — Não me fale mais nisso. Eu nunca...

Ela se interrompeu bruscamente. Como fazê-lo entender que a humilhava com suas palavras? Não adiantava argumentar.

Ele já estava entrando na alameda que levava a sua casa. As residências em estilo vitoriano eram de três andares, tinham porão e sótão. Quando Edward desligou o carro, já na garagem, Bella sentiu um leve tremor, imaginando o que iriam conversar.

Pouco depois, subiu a escada externa atrás dele, e entraram pela porta principal. Ela admirou a beleza do teto, magistralmente trabalhado em gesso. Entretanto, disfarçou, mostrando propositada indiferença.

As portas de mogno, almofadadas, tinham um brilho suave, mesmo ao sol fraco da tarde. Bella teve de refrear o desejo de passar a mão e conferir se a madeira tinha mesmo a vida que o brilho transmitia.

Um arrepio sacudiu-a com tanta força que Edward percebeu, pois olhou-a, franzindo as sobrancelhas. A escadaria e os corredores eram acarpetados em tom bege. Soltos sobre o carpete, tapetes decorativos, cor de tijolo e verde-musgo, enriqueciam o ambiente. Se a casa fosse dela, Bella pensou, acrescentaria um toque feminino, Como uma floreira sobre a mesa redonda.

— Entre aqui — ele orientou, abrindo uma das portas.

Bella pestanejou ao entrar. A sala era enorme, comprida, tomava metade da largura do andar, com janelas em duas paredes. Os móveis escolhidos por Edward, uma mistura de antigo e moderno, tornavam o lugar elegante e aconchegante.

— Agora, nós — Edward começou, fechando a porta. - Já tem uma idéia exata do que está tramando?

— Não sei do que está falando — Bella declarou.

— Oh, Bella, não tente me enganar. O que estava pretendendo, ao me receber daquela maneira, deixando claro que...

— Deixando claro o quê? Que estivemos juntos na cama? Eles já sabiam, ou não demorariam a descobrir.

Edward franziu a testa.

— O que está tentando me dizer? Jasper contou?

— Não — Bella respondeu. — Ninguém disse nada, mas mamãe convidou Eleazar Denali e Carmen, e, pelo modo como os dois me olhavam...

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sem coragem de contar como sentira-se vulnerável e amedrontada sob os olhares furtivos de Eleazar e a esposa.

— Com você está tudo certo, Edward, você é homem — ela continuou. — Ninguém vai pensar nada demais. Mas comigo é diferente. Por que tinha que acontecer tudo isso?

— Precisa perguntar? Tinha que acontecer por causa disto, Bella.

Ele puxou-a para junto de si e começou a beijá-la com um ímpeto voraz, como se quisesse devorá-la. Porém, mais excitante do que os beijos era a receptividade de Bella, ávida, faminta, sem pudor, provocante.

Bella deu um leve gemido, quando ele acariciou seus seios. Quando ele a tocava nos seios, não havia como refrear a sensação de prazer que explodia em seu interior, crescendo, ameaçando sua sanidade. Daquela vez, porém, a sensação de prazer chegou acompanhada de mal-estar, náusea e tontura. Bella cambaleou.

— Bella, Bella, o que foi? — Edward perguntou, assustado.

Quando segurou-a com firmeza, ela sentiu uma nova vertigem, acompanhada de náusea.

— Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? – Edward perguntou, preocupado.

Mesmo com ele segurando-a, Bella achava difícil equilibrar-se, preferindo permanecer encostada em seu peito.

— Há quanto tempo vem acontecendo o quê? – ela perguntou em tom fraco.

— Você sabe, Bella. Por acaso está grávida?

Bella pareceu acordar com o que acabara de ouvir. Sentiu que o sangue voltava novamente ao seu rosto.

— Não, claro que não — negou. — Não posso estar grávida, Edward! Não posso!

— Pode ser que não queira estar — Edward corrigiu.

Grávida de um filho de Edward. Não pode ser, Bella pensou. Quando ela contou e recontou mentalmente as semanas, desde que voltaram da Itália, sentiu-se gelar por dentro. Percebeu que sua menstruação estava dois meses atrasada.

— Bella... — Edward insistiu.

— Eu... eu não sei. Não posso estar grávida, Edward, nós não podemos...

— Ainda bem que já comunicamos nossa intenção de casar — ele considerou.

— Não podemos nos casar — Bella protestou, apavorada.

— Podemos, claro — Edward afirmou.

— Eu não devo estar grávida, mas mesmo que esteja...

— Se estiver, o que fará? Teria coragem de matar meu bebê? — Edward criticou severamente.

— Não, pelo amor de Deus! Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

— Então, não temos alternativa, Bella. Temos que nos casar.

— Está certo — ela concordou, dando-lhe razão.

Fossem eles estranhos, e não primos, Bella consideraria a hipótese de ter seu filho sozinha, mas naquelas circunstâncias...

Antes de mais nada, porém, ela compraria um daqueles testes vendidos em farmácias, ou, então, consultaria o médico da família.

— Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, Edward. Eu não queria.

* * *

_Olha eu queria que isso acontecesse comigo, Edward kkkk... Gente a Bella é tonta demais que isso, ela é muito infantil, será que ela não percebeu que ela e Jasper não funcionam? Que o Edward é mais pra ela? Gente ele quer casar com ela, e o Bebê é só uma adoravél ajuda! Mais eu posso afirmar que a Bella vai mudar! Então amores até Segunda! E Bom inicio de semana para vocês! Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_

_OBs: Obrigada a todas vocês que leram e me deixaram reviews... Muito obrigada, vocês me deixam super felizes!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim... Nesse capitulo vamos ter a confirmação, o anuncio e o casamento e a lua de mel... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella, preciso falar com você.

Bella ficou preocupada com o tom brusco de Edward, na mensagem deixada na secretária eletrônica.

Nos últimos três dias, felizmente ele estivera viajando a negócios, e ela ficara em casa, aproveitando a oportunidade para tirar três dias de folga. Naquele dia, iria almoçar em companhia de Rose, sua amiga de infância, e Claire, a madrasta de Alice. A sugestão estava em aberto há três meses, desde o dia do casamento de Jasper e Alice.

Bella consultara um médico e certificara-se de que realmente carregava um filho de Edward em seu ventre. A princípio, sua reação foi de sumir do mapa, desaparecer de vez, para não passar pela humilhação que estava por vir.

Mas como? Como podia causar aos pais tão doloroso sofrimento? Além disso, aonde quer que fosse, nunca fugiria de si mesma, não esqueceria o que fizera.

Havia outra alternativa, naturalmente, ela reconheceu, enquanto se arrumava para o almoço com as duas amigas. Mas era uma alternativa simplesmente impensável. Não, ela pensou, protegendo a barriga com as mãos, não teria coragem de interromper a vida que ela e Edward haviam criado.

Quanto à mensagem deixada por ele, dava para imaginar o que ele queria saber. Um inesperado compromisso obrigara-o a viajar antes de ela ir ao médico. Embora ainda não estivesse preparada para encará-lo, Bella sabia que não podia evitá-lo por muito tempo.

A última coisa que gostaria de fazer naquele dia era almoçar com as duas amigas. O que elas diriam? Estariam convencidas de que ela se apaixonara por Edward? Que seu amor por Jasper não passara de um capricho, que não significava mais nada?

O restaurante era calmo e sossegado, e o reservado onde estavam almoçando, arejado e confortável. Bella, entretanto, sentia-se levemente enjoada. Percebeu o olhar desconfiado de Claire, quando revolveu o alimento no prato. Estava sem o menor apetite, e o cheiro da comida embrulhava-lhe o estômago. Quantas mudanças!

Um estranho medo invadiu-a, quando ela compreendeu que não estava preparada para mudanças. Cada vez mais enjoada, empurrou o prato e levantou-se, pedindo licença para ir ao banheiro.

Chegando lá, notou que a náusea diminuíra. Quando Claire foi procurá-la, já havia se recuperado e desculpou-se, embora com a voz ainda trêmula.

O que as duas pensariam, quando descobrissem a verdade? Tinham ouvido Bella jurar que nunca se casaria. Também testemunharam que ela não fizera nenhum esforço para pegar o buquê atirado por Alice.

Por mais que ela e Edward apressassem o casamento, quando o bebê nascesse, todos saberiam da verdade. Uma onda de calor subiu-lhe ao rosto. Se tivessem casado antes, se ela estivesse realmente apaixonada, seria diferente. Saber que estava esperando um filho dele seria a maior alegria do mundo.

Entretanto, não estavam apaixonados, e mesmo assim a gravidez acontecera. Esse era o motivo de sua vergonha, de sua aflição.

Foi um alívio quando o almoço terminou. Rose foi embora antes, e Bella ficou conversando com Claire, na calçada. Em dado momento, Bella avistou um carro parecido com o de Edward, aproximando-se. Era mesmo Edward! Com um arrepio na espinha, ela teve vontade de fugir. Mas não conseguiu mover um só músculo. Quase não prestou atenção, quando Claire despediu-se.

O Jaguar parou abruptamente, e Edward desceu. Bella recuou instintivamente, quando ele se aproximou, mas foi segura pelo braço.

— Edward, o que está fazendo aqui? Como soube onde me encontrar?

— Dei uma olhada em sua agenda. Entre no carro — ele ordenou.

— Edward, eu...

"Não quero ir com você", ela queria dizer, mas desistiu, vendo-o visivelmente contrariado.

— Não comece, Bella. Não estou a fim de discutir. Por que não entrou em contato comigo?

Ele praticamente empurrou-a para dentro do carro.

— Nada de rodeios, Bella. Eu preciso saber.

Por uma fração de segundo, ela se viu tentada a enganá-lo, dizendo que não estava grávida, mas logo rejeitou a idéia.

— Eu estava certo, não estava? — ele continuou, já com o carro em movimento. — Você está grávida.

— Estou — Bella admitiu.

Não havia demonstração de carinho, Bella pensou.

Não havia amor no relacionamento deles. Entretanto, ela se sentia carente de afeição. Teve vontade de pedir que ele parasse o carro e a abraçasse, que a fizesse sentir-se segura, protegida, amada.

Ficou tensa, esperando que ele explodisse de raiva ao ouvir a confirmação da gravidez. Em vez disso, Edward permaneceu estranhamente calado, tanto, que ela foi obrigada a olhá-lo diretamente. Era a primeira vez que o fazia, desde que entrara no carro. Será que ele estava pensando em...

Edward continuou pensativo, o olhar concentrado apenas na estrada vazia que se estendia à frente.

— Eu não vou... Eu não quero perder meu bebê — Bella declarou com decisão, percebendo, então, quanto queria proteger a vida que levava no ventre.

Edward olhou-a repentinamente, fazendo-a retrair-se no assento.

— Essa criança é tão minha quanto sua, Bella. Nem por um momento pensei em... fazer algo para prejudicá-la. Não sei como imaginou que eu seria capaz de...

Bella impressionou-se ao ouvi-lo. Não duvidava que Edward também quisesse fazer a coisa certa, mas incrível era a emoção na voz dele, ao referir-se à criança.

— Temos de falar com seus pais — ele observou. — E também com minha mãe.

— Temos, mesmo? Seja como for, logo saberão da verdade — Bella considerou, desanimada.

— Saberão, sim — ele concordou. — Pelo menos, vamos contar parte da verdade, Bella, para seu próprio bem. Só há uma coisa que ninguém precisa saber.

Ela sentiu o coração bater descompassado.

— O que está pretendendo, Edward?

— Eles precisam acreditar que nosso filho é resultado do amor.

— Amor? — Bella suspirou. — Eles não vão acreditar. Todos sabem o que sinto por Jasper.

— O que eles sabem é que você alimentou, por muito tempo, uma fantasia de adolescente por meu irmão — Edward corrigiu.

— Não posso dizer que estou apaixonada por você. Ninguém vai acreditar.

— Pois, então, teremos de fazer com que acreditem. Ou prefere que descubram a verdade nua e crua?

— Não — Bella respondeu, sentindo o sangue subir-lhe ao rosto.

— Agora, você está entre a cruz e a caldeirinha. Ou diz que me ama, ou corre o risco de ter de explicar como ficou grávida de mim, sem me amar. A escolha é sua.

— Jasper nunca vai acreditar que me apaixonei por você — ela protestou.

— Ele e a esposa estão muito ocupados com a própria vida. Não têm tempo para questionar sobre a sua.

— É um alívio para ele, livrar-se de mim – Bella comentou. — Você me disse isso, uma vez.

— Seus pais estarão em casa hoje à noite?

— Acho que sim — Bella respondeu, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

— Ótimo, vamos falar com eles o mais rápido possível. Considerando a natureza humana em geral, se a família organizar uma grande festa, a questão da gravidez ficará em segundo plano.

— Mas todos vão saber, principalmente quando a criança nascer.

— Deixe que saibam — Edward deu de ombros, estacionando o carro na frente da casa de Bella.

Ela desceu. Sentia-se cansada, solitária e até com medo.

Não fora assim que imaginara seu casamento, sua vida.

Edward saiu do carro e acompanhou-a.

— Não devemos nos casar, Edward — ela opinou. — Não nos amamos. Não temos nada em comum, nada que torne nosso casamento real.

— Não, Bella, você está enganada — ele assegurou.

Em seguida, beijou-a calorosamente. Bella entregou-se ao beijo, sentindo crescer no íntimo uma sensação de tensão e desejo.

Tudo ao redor tornou-se insignificante, enquanto seu corpo reagia com paixão aos afagos de Edward, aos seus beijos.

Quando ele parou, demorou alguns segundos para que Bella se localizasse novamente no tempo e no espaço. Lágrimas umedeciam seus olhos. O rosto corado evidenciava seu constrangimento.

— Temos isso em comum — Edward observou, alisando carinhosamente a barriga dela.

De cabeça baixa, Bella não conseguia impedir as lágrimas de encherem-lhe os olhos. Edward estava tão perto que ela sentia-lhe a respiração. Temendo que ele a beijasse novamente, reacendendo as chamas em seu corpo, Bella tomou uma decisão. Afastou-se dele bruscamente e procurou o refúgio de sua casa, quase correndo.

— Estarei aqui às oito horas — Edward avisou.

— Na verdade, eu é que deveria me envergonhar — disse Edward.

Abraçou Bella. Acabara de contar aos pais dela por que pretendiam casar-se o mais rápido possível. Por um momento, o silêncio fora total. Bella, de cabeça baixa, envergonhada, esperara por um longo interrogatório.

Para seu espanto, os pais não fizeram perguntas, nem comentários. Apenas abraçaram-na carinhosamente.

— Oh, querida, eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você e Edward acertariam suas diferenças — a mãe comentou. — Embora deva admitir que foi rápido demais.

— A culpa foi minha — Edward declarou, aconchegando Bella num abraço apertado. — Por muito tempo esperei, amando-a em silêncio, até que ela... Bem, certo ou errado, desejo que tudo termine em alegria.

Expressou-se com tanta convicção e aparente sinceridade, que Bella não pôde deixar de olhá-lo com espanto.

— Minha única preocupação é saber se vocês me perdoarão por ter lhes negado o prazer de organizar o casamento com bastante antecedência.

— Bem, foi realmente uma grande surpresa para nós — a mãe de Bella admitiu. — Mas vocês não têm do que se envergonhar. "O amor lava a multidão dos pecados" são as palavras mais sábias do mundo. Seu pai e eu...

O pai de Bella pigarreou, cortando o assunto. A mãe riu e continuou:

— Terá que ser um casamento simples. Vocês têm algum plano? Bella precisará de um vestido de noiva, naturalmente, e depois faremos um almoço para toda a família.

— Não — Bella protestou, corando. — Não vou precisar de vestido de noiva. Não é necessário, para um casamento no civil.

— Não vai ser um casamento só no civil – Edward protestou. — Vamos ter uma bela cerimônia na igreja.

Bella espantou-se, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, ele tomou seu rosto entre as mãos. Na frente dos pais, Bella viu-se beijada na boca, de forma carinhosa e rápida.

— Não quero que as pessoas pensem que estamos arrependidos, e que — nosso filho não é bem-vindo — ele continuou. — Todos devem ficar sabendo que nosso casamento será a coroação do amor que sentimos um pelo outro, e por ele, ou ela.

Somente quando ele beijou seu rosto úmido foi que Bella percebeu que estava chorando.

— Não posso usar um vestido branco — ela disse para a mãe. — Terá que ser...

— Marfim ou creme — a mãe sugeriu. — Branco nunca foi uma boa cor para você. E acho que podemos fazer o almoço do casamento aqui mesmo. Já contou a sua mãe, Edward?

— Ainda não. Pretendemos fazê-lo mais tarde.

Bella achava espantoso o fato de que esquecera Jasper quase que completamente, nos últimos dias. Antes de estar envolvida com Edward, passava dias sonhando acordada. Como seria se Jasper a amasse como ela desejava?

Além disso, parecia desonesto, injusto, envolver-se, mesmo que apenas mentalmente, com um homem que não era o pai de seu filho.

Tudo era muito estranho, mas uma coisa realmente deixara-a chocada: a facilidade com que os pais aceitaram a suposta transferência de seu amor, de Jasper para Edward.

— Pronta? — Edward perguntou, arrancando-a dos devaneios.

Bella suspirou, nervosa. Pronta para quê? Para o futuro? Como poderia, se não fora aquele futuro que escolhera para si?

Seis semanas depois, Bella e Edward casaram-se. Ela usou um vestido de xantungue marfim, que pertencera à bisavó de Edward. O vestido fora presente de uma tia dele, que viajara da Itália especialmente para trazê-lo. A única coisa que tiveram que fazer no vestido foi alargar um pouco na cintura. A gravidez ainda não estava visível, entretanto Bella suspeitava que os constantes ataques de mal-estar das primeiras semanas alertaram muitas pessoas.

Ninguém tocara no assunto, porém. Apenas Alice fizera alguns comentários indiretos, quando ajudara Bella a vestir-se para o casamento.

— Jasper e eu decidimos esperar alguns anos para ter o primeiro filho — ela dissera. — No começo, era isso o que eu queria, mas agora... acredito que um filho assegura um relacionamento mais profundo, mais íntimo.

Bella não soubera o que dizer.

Agora, ela e Edward estavam casados, com todos reunidos para o almoço. Dizer a verdade de nada adiantaria, não mudaria a situação.

Bella fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do momento em que Edward, após o "sim," levantara o véu de seu rosto e beijara-a com suavidade. Não fora um beijo sensual, apaixonado, mas havia algo mais no olhar dele, talvez respeito, ou até amor de verdade. Alguma coisa que, na solenidade dos votos, brotara inesperadamente.

Teria alguém mais notado, quando, disfarçadamente, ele acariciara sua barriga? O toque assemelhara-se a uma secreta confissão de amor à criança, tanto quanto fora pública a promessa que haviam acabado de fazer um ao outro.

Jasper aproximou-se, abraçou o irmão emocionadamente e deu um largo sorriso para Bella. Com os cabelos por cortar, caindo-lhe nos olhos, parecia um menino, aparentemente tímido.

Bella imaginou como seria, se fosse o filho dele e não o de Edward, que ela trazia no ventre. Qual seria a reação de Jasper, naquelas circunstâncias? Depois de refletir, ela chegou à conclusão de que Edward fora muito responsável. Procurara seus pais, explicara o que acontecera e assumira a culpa. Se Jasper fosse o pai, talvez tivesse que digerir sozinha toda sua vergonha.

— Pare com isso — Edward murmurou repentinamente. — Foi comigo que você casou, Bella. É meu filho que você está carregando. Meu filho!

Ele parecia ter o dom de adivinhar seus pensamentos.

— Acha que não sei disso? — ela replicou, nervosa. — Odeio essa hipocrisia, todo esse fingimento.

— É mesmo? Não se incomodou com o fingimento, na noite em que se convenceu de que estava na cama com Jasper, não comigo.

Espantada com o inesperado ataque, Bella ficou olhando-o em silêncio. Felizmente, foi salva pela voz da mãe.

— Querida, você está bem? Parece um pouco pálida. Venha sentar-se. O almoço vai ser servido.

Estamos perto, agora.

Bella fora contra a idéia de uma lua-de-mel, mas Edward insistira, justificando que seria estranho não viajarem.

Antes não tivesse concordado, ela pensou arrependida, quando ele disse para onde seria a viagem.

— Itália! — ela protestara. — A Itália não, por favor. Me faz lembrar sua amiga japonesa, aquela com quem você passou uma noite.

Edward replicara, dizendo:

— A única mulher com quem passei uma noite naquele hotel foi você.

— Houve uma noite em que você não voltou para o quarto — Bella acusara.

— Sim, mas não porque estivesse com alguém. Se quer saber, passei a noite toda trabalhando.

— Mesmo assim, eu não gostaria de voltar à Itália — Bella afirmara.

— Não temos muita escolha. Minha mãe insistiu em nos oferecer a _villa _como presente de casamento. Recusar seria uma grosseria.

Bella sabia que Edward tinha razão. Desde que o pai dele morrera, a mãe nunca mais usara a _villa. _Preferia guardar intactas as lembranças das férias felizes que haviam passado lá.

Agora, achava que já era tempo de deixá-la para outros membros da família. Como Edward sempre estivera em contato com suas origens italianas, mais do que Jasper, ela decidira que a _villa _devia ser dele e de Bella.

Bella estivera lá uma vez, quando criança. Lembrava-se de como se encantara com o interior da Toscana, suas cores e seu povo vibrante.

A _villa _não era muito grande. Ficava um pouco isolada e, originalmente, já fora presente de casamento do pai para a mãe de Edward.

— Edward gostava muito de lá — a mãe dele dissera. — Talvez porque se identificasse mais com a origem italiana do que Jasper. Você o ama, não é, Bella? Eu sei o quanto ele sempre a amou.

Bella simplesmente abaixara a cabeça. Embora Edward tivesse a capacidade de mentir descaradamente até para a mãe, ela não tinha coragem de fazer o mesmo. Para sua sorte, a tia entendera que as lágrimas em seus olhos eram um sinal de seu amor por Edward. Como o assunto morrera, ficara o dito pelo não dito.

A cidadezinha, a alguns quilômetros da _villa, _era exatamente como Bella se lembrava. Duas crianças de olhos negros observaram-nos de uma porta semi-aberta, quando eles passaram. Bella emocionou-se. Devido à gravidez, sua sensibilidade estava à flor da pele, nas últimas semanas.

— O que foi, o que há de errado? — Edward perguntou.

Mergulhada num mar de indagações, Bella não se sentiu em condições de explicar. Todas as mulheres grávidas ficavam como ela? Tinham a mesma vontade de proteger e acariciar seus bebês? Ela e Edward podiam não se amar, mas uma coisa era certa: seu bebê tinha, desde já, todo seu amor.

Edward também o amava, ela admitiu, olhando para ele. Nesse momento, o carro trepidou. Acabavam de sair da estrada principal e entravam no acesso que levava diretamente à _villa._

O clima e o sol da Toscana tinham alterado a cor do revestimento de cerâmica terracota da construção. A cor amarronzada ganhara um tom mais claro, desbotado. As venezianas, fechadas, refletindo o sol da tarde, eram pintadas de branco. O homem a quem a mãe de Edward pagava para fazer a manutenção da propriedade pintara a casa recentemente. Tudo parecia impecável.

Edward parou o carro e desceu. Bella acompanhou-o.

— Paul deve ter comprado mantimentos para nós — ele comentou, referindo-se ao caseiro. — Caso contrário, terei que voltar ao vilarejo e fazer compras. Deseja alguma coisa em particular?

— Só água — Bella respondeu.

Sentia-se com a boca seca e o corpo áspero, com o suor grudado na pele.

— Acho bom você sair do sol — Edward aconselhou com ar preocupado.

— Não precisa fingir — ela retrucou, irritada. — Sei que não dá a menor importância ao que acontece a mim. Se eu não estivesse grávida...

— Gostaria que eu me preocupasse com você?

Bella empertigou-se, tomando as palavras dele como um desafio.

— Ambos sabemos o que está incomodando você, Bella. Não é meu suposto fingimento. _Eu _sei que não sou Jasper, mas e quanto a você? Quando vai crescer e se dar conta da realidade?

Edward fez uma pausa, massageando o pescoço com a mão. — Vamos entrar — ordenou, encaminhando-se para a porta da frente.

Em silêncio, Bella seguiu-o, mantendo distância deliberadamente, enquanto ele introduzia a chave na fechadura.

Dentro da casa, a temperatura estava mais fresca e agradável. Enquanto Edward abria as venezianas, Bella foi para a cozinha. Paul fizera compras, obviamente. Havia sobre a mesa uma caixa com mercadorias diversas. Bella revirou o conteúdo da caixa e aspirou com prazer o cheiro de presunto defumado, que lhe despertou a fome.

Então, olhando para um lindo pão fresco, ficou com a boca cheia de saliva.

— Ah, gosta disso, não é? — brincou, como se falasse com o bebê. — Você vai ser igual ao papai? Vai puxar o lado italiano?

Para Bella, comunicar-se com seu bebê era uma experiência nova, que lhe dava muito prazer.

— Bem, não espere que eu seja uma típica mãe italiana, que vai estragar você de mimos. Não sou – ela avisou, rindo.

Então, corando, percebeu que Edward observara tudo, encostado no batente da porta.

— Qualquer livro especializado diz que é importante comunicar-se com a criança mesmo antes de ela nascer — justificou-se. — É para que saiba que está segura e é amada.

— E você ama o bebê, Bella? Seja "ele" ou "ela"?

— Seja como for, o bebê é meu. Como poderia não amá-lo?

— Seu bebê também é meu — Edward lembrou-a. — Se está pensando em considerar que o pai de meu filho é meu irmão...

— Parece que Paul não trouxe leite — ela mudou rapidamente de assunto.

— Bella! — Edward insistiu.

— Não, claro que não. Isso é ridículo — ela respondeu.

Os dois se olharam francamente por um momento.

— Edward, como vamos agüentar nossa situação? Nós não nos amamos. Nem sequer gostamos um do outro!

— Teremos de agüentar, pelo bem do bebê — ele declarou, antes de pegar as chaves do carro que jogara em cima da mesa. — Agora, vou levar as malas para cima e depois sair para comprar água mineral. Você pode ficar com a suíte principal. Eu vou dormir no outro quarto.

A casa tinha somente dois quartos, ambos bem espaçosos. Banheiro, só havia um, e pertencia ao quarto maior. Quem quisesse usá-lo forçosamente teria de passar pelo quarto principal. A mãe de Edward sempre falava da necessidade de outro banheiro, que nunca foi construído.

Sem esperar mais nada, Edward saiu da cozinha.

Bella suspirou. O que ela faria, para suportar duas semanas de convívio com ele? Se agüentar duas semanas parecia difícil, o que dizer dos anos todos que tinham pela frente? Exausta, subiu para o quarto.

A esposa de Paul, por instrução de Edward, tinha arrumado as camas. Como ele explicara o fato de um casal em lua-de-mel precisar de dois quartos? Bella divagava, tirando as roupas para um relaxante banho de chuveiro. Mais tarde, já de camisola, praticamente engatinhou para baixo do lençol de linho com cheiro de lavanda.

Bella sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesma, vestindo um confortável vestido de algodão. O dia amanhecera lindo. O céu, perfeitamente azul, prenunciava um outro dia ensolarado.

No momento em que o vestido apertou-lhe levemente a cintura, ela sentiu na barriga um suave movimento. Se quisesse descrever a sensação com fidelidade, diria que fora como uma pétala de rosa, roçando levemente em sua pele. Movida pelo instinto, sem pensar, ela chamou Edward.

— Edward! Rápido!

— O que foi? — ele perguntou, abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

Isolada com Edward naquele lugar distante, Bella pretendia esclarecer muitas coisas. Pensava em provar a inutilidade de seu relacionamento e mostrar as razões pelas quais não deveriam ter se casado. Entretanto, para seu espanto, os dias passavam rápidos demais.

Cansada, talvez pelos problemas que antecederam o casamento, Bella desejava apenas relaxar e aproveitar o calor do sol. Seu objetivo principal, agora, era proteger a vida que estava se desenvolvendo dentro dela.

Não pensava tanto em Jasper. A imagem dele, guardada com carinho durante muitos anos, parecia ter perdido o poder de socorrê-la nas horas difíceis.

— O que foi? — Edward repetiu. — Por que me chamou?

Quando prestou atenção, Bella notou que ele estava muito atraente, de short e camiseta, deixando à mostra as pernas queimadas de sol. Os braços, surpreendentemente fortes, eram musculosos demais para quem passava a maior parte do tempo atrás de uma mesa de escritório.

De repente, era como se ela o estivesse vendo de uma nova maneira, de um ângulo até então não percebido. O coração bateu mais forte, e Bella sentiu o familiar calor aquecer-lhe o rosto.

— Não está se sentindo bem? — Edward quis saber.

Desde os primeiros dias, ele insistira para que Bella ficasse na cama pela manhã, e gentilmente levava-lhe uma xícara de chá e bolachas.

No começo, ela achava aquilo uma bajulação irritante, porque sabia que era só por causa do bebê. Nos últimos dias, entretanto, estava adorando ser mimada. Era uma sensação que não experimentava havia muito tempo.

— Estou bem. Não foi nada — ela respondeu, não dizendo o motivo por que o chamara. — Só queria saber se pretende ir à cidade, mais tarde.

— Pretendo, sim. Preciso comprar algumas coisas e pôr combustível... — Ele interrompeu-se, quando ela correu para perto dele sorrindo, entusiasmada. — Bella, o que aconteceu?

— O bebê está se mexendo — ela explicou baixinho, com expressão radiante.

Num gesto impulsivo, pegou a mão dele e guiou-a para sua barriga. Percebendo que Edward parecia indiferente, imediatamente fez menção de afastar-se, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ele, porém, não permitiu e segurou-a, abraçando-a. De repente, no círculo dos braços fortes, Bella experimentou uma sensação de segurança e conforto.

O bebê também devia estar sentindo a mesma coisa, pensou, pois começou a mexer-se mais vigorosamente, causando-lhe uma espécie de cócega que a fez rir.

Retomou a mão de Edward e colocou-a no lugar onde sentia o movimento. No olhar incrédulo dele, viu um ar de humildade e emoção, que tocou-a profundamente.

— Dá para adivinhar que ela vai herdar o talento da mãe para impor sua presença — foi o comentário de Edward.

Embora sua voz fosse firme, Bella notou que ele ficara seriamente impressionado com a experiência.

— "Ela"? — Bella repetiu. — Então, prefere que seja uma menina?

— Prefiro — ele confirmou, a voz retomando o conhecido tom de ironia. — Pelo menos, assim...

Fez um gesto negativo de cabeça, sem terminar a frase. Para Bella, foi uma surpresa que ele preferisse uma filha.

Imaginava que pessoas como Edward só davam valor a filhos homens. Embora fossem primos, era óbvio que ela não o conhecia tão bem quanto julgara.

Mas estava aprendendo a conhecer, concluiu mais tarde, descansando no jardim, enquanto esperava Edward retornar da cidade.

E estava aprendendo a conhecer a si própria também. Agora, até a lembrança de Jasper estava ficando distante. Quando se lembrava dele, era apenas como seu primo, não o grande amor de muitos anos.

Seria a gravidez a responsável por sua frieza sentimental em relação à Jasper? Desejara Edward fisicamente, poucas horas atrás, e desejava que ele estivesse com ela naquele momento.

Mudou de posição na espreguiçadeira, mas o calor que esquentava-lhe o rosto não vinha do sol quente do verão toscano. Acabara de fazer uma descoberta chocante. Seria possível que estivesse amando Edward?

Agora, sentia-se uma mulher amadurecida. Não era mais a jovenzinha sonhadora. Sabia perfeitamente bem o que era o verdadeiro desejo sexual, sabia quando estava excitada. Não havia como confundir emoções tão especiais com fantasias.

Olhou instintivamente para a entrada da _villa. _Esperava ansiosa pelo retorno de Edward. Sentia-se insegura, na ausência dele, alienada de seu passado e apreensiva quanto ao futuro.

Devia ser o bebê o responsável por sua insegurança, ela justificou-se, teimando em negar o que parecia tão evidente.

— Vamos ter de nos mexer, se quisermos comer alguma coisa mais tarde — Edward avisou Bella, olhando-a da cadeira de jardim onde se sentara.

Ela estava sem vontade de entrar em casa. Não queria perder o pôr-do-sol. Desde que Edward voltara, ficara observando-o, tentando entender a necessidade que sentia de estar junto dele.

Por que razão os mais naturais atributos de um homem repentinamente chamavam-lhe tanto a atenção? O jeito de andar, o brilho da pele, e até a curva do pescoço de Edward, de súbito haviam se tornado sensuais e excitantes. Por que motivo, mesmo estando longe, a simples idéia de ser tocada por ele despertava anseios de prazer?

Não havia respostas para suas perguntas, Bella pensou. — Vou me trocar — ela anunciou um pouco mais tarde, e levantou-se da espreguiçadeira.

O sol tornara a pele de Bella igual à de um pêssego levemente dourado. Sua aparência, bonita e saudável, devia ser efeito da gravidez, ela refletiu, olhando-se no espelho do quarto.

O bebê ainda não causara mais do que um pequeno inchaço em sua barriga, mas ela já estava começando a dar preferência por roupas folgadas. Agora, estava agradecida a Alice por tê-la convencido a comprar algumas roupas mais largas, próprias para o verão na Itália.

O vestido cor de gelo e creme, que Alice escolhera, não era um modelo de sua preferência, mas caía-lhe bem. Nunca imaginara ser capaz de usar um vestido de musselina que, de tão fina, era quase transparente. Além disso, as cavas altas mostravam seus braços bronzeados, e o decote audacioso deixava à mostra as curvas dos seios.

— Deve ser bem fresquinho — Alice comentara na loja. — Experimente este também.

Trazia na mão um vestido de algodão listrado, com uma extensa carreira de botões na frente.

— Não sei... — Bella hesitara.

— Ora, vamos! — Alice animara-a. — Edward vai gostar. Os homens adoram botões.

Bella decidira não levar o vestido, mas a amiga dera um jeito de incluí-lo nas compras. Bella só descobrira ao chegar em casa e desfazer os pacotes.

Agora, estava usando o vestido listrado. Olhando-se no espelho, imaginou se Edward gostaria mesmo, como Alice dissera. Fechou os olhos e visualizou Edward soltando botão por botão, expondo-lhe o corpo pouco a pouco. Um gemido atormentado escapou-lhe da garganta.

— Bella... .

Ela abriu os olhos, e o rubor invadiu-lhe as faces. Edward devia tê-la ouvido gemer.

— O que foi, Bella? Está sentindo alguma dor?

Ele se aproximou. Estava nu da cintura para cima. A calça de linho que estava usando, justa no corpo, revelava a rija musculatura de suas coxas.

— Edward...

Bella ficou petrificada, observando cada movimento dele.

Estava próximo o suficiente para ser tocado. Ela apoiou a mão em seu braço e fixou-o com os olhos brilhantes de desejo.

— Eu quero você — declarou nervosamente. – Desejo você, Edward. Eu...

— Bella... — ele começou.

— Não, Edward, não diga nada — ela interrompeu-o. — Eu só quero... Edward, não entendo o que está havendo comigo... Eu não devia...

Percebeu que ele ficara ligeiramente tenso. Por uma fração de segundo, sentiu medo. Mas temia afastar-se, porque ele era à única coisa concreta e familiar, num mundo que, de repente, tornara-se estranho e fora de controle.

Quando Edward se inclinou para ela, Bella roçou levemente os lábios em sua pele. O desejo atingiu um nível intenso, como se uma fogueira ardesse dentro dela. Murmurando o nome dele, começou a beijá-lo desesperadamente, no peito, no pescoço, totalmente descontrolada com o cheiro de sua pele, e a maneira como ele suspirava de prazer.

O coração de Edward batia acelerado. Segurando Bella pela nuca, ele guiava suavemente os movimentos dela, enquanto pronunciava palavras sem sentido.

De repente, era ele quem estava cobrindo-a de beijos, no rosto, no pescoço, na boca. Bella, sentindo o corpo vibrar por inteiro, abriu a boca para um beijo profundo, numa reação apaixonada. Apertando-se contra ele o mais possível, sentiu o vigor de sua excitação e odiou as roupas que impediam um contato mais íntimo.

— Meu vestido, Edward...

Ela murmurou as palavras, abrindo os olhos e fitando-o. Percebeu que Edward olhou para seu corpo, para seu vestido, como se não entendesse, parecendo confuso.

— Tire meu vestido — ela murmurou. — Quero sentir você perto de mim, Edward... quero tudo...

Guiou as mãos dele para os botões do vestido. Sem olhar para ela, Edward começou a soltá-los. Quando chegou aos botões próximos aos seios, Bella começou a tremer. Não estava usando nada por baixo.

— O que você quer de mim, Bella? — Edward perguntou antes de terminar o que estava fazendo, e esperou a resposta.

— Você sabe o que eu quero — ela respondeu quase num gemido.

— Mostre — ele ordenou.

Ousadamente, Bella obedeceu, colocando a mão dele sobre seu seio. O contato da mão dele, o toque experiente dos dedos em seu mamilo já intumescido, fez com que ela tremesse de prazer.

— O que você quer, Bella? — ele perguntou novamente, beijando o pescoço dela de cima a baixo. – E isto? Isto?

— É, sim, Edward — Bella respondeu, quando ele tomou um dos mamilos na boca, massageando-o com a língua.

Ela tentou mostrar sem palavras o que realmente queria, e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, arqueando-se para trás. Sem poder conter os espasmos que agitavam seu corpo, ela gritou que não agüentava mais, que estava com medo da intensidade do prazer que ele estava lhe dando.

Edward parecia não ouvi-la. Continuava acariciando-a e beijando cada centímetro de seu corpo nu, enquanto soltava o restante dos botões. Ao chegar à barriga, ele parou. Com a mão pousada no lugar onde o bebê devia estar, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Bella.

Então, sem dizer uma palavra, tirou-lhe o vestido, deixando-o deslizar para o chão. Tomou-a nos braços e levou-a para a cama.

Por um longo momento, simplesmente olhou-a. Bella, em toda a sua vida, nunca pensara ficar assim, nua e em total abandono, sob o olhar de um homem. Foi chocante a descoberta de que, com Edward, não se incomodava. Pelo contrário, sentia-se orgulhosa de saber que estava sendo admirada, que ele se excitava com o que via.

Nunca imaginara como seria sentir-se tão poderosa sexualmente e, ao mesmo tempo, vulnerável e carente.

— Edward... Tire a roupa. Eu... eu quero vê-lo.

Por um momento, ela pensou que ele ia se recusar, mas Edward começou a tirar a calça. Bella observava-o, sem perder nenhum detalhe. Sentiu uma nova e incomparável sensação de orgulho, ao ver-lhe a potente ereção e reconhecer mais uma vez seu poder de excitá-lo. Estendeu a mão, tentando alcançá-la, mas ele se curvara para beijar suavemente sua barriga.

A sensação da língua passeando em volta de seu umbigo foi uma experiência tão erótica que Bella retorceu-se de prazer. Ela tremeu, quando Edward tirou-lhe a calcinha. Fechou os olhos, extasiada, quando ele se ajeitou sobre ela, penetrando-a com movimentos gentis e ao mesmo tempo poderosos.

Seu corpo registrou uma crescente sensação de prazer, que explodiu num espasmo de gozo total, em sincronia perfeita com o êxtase de Edward.

Pela primeira vez, os dois dormiram abraçados.

* * *

_Acho que a Bella está aprendendo kkk... Essa mulher tem uma sorte e parece que não se deu conta ainda kkk... Eu gostei desse capitulo... eu acho que eles precisam desse momento, para melhorar as coisas... Mais acredito que as coisas só vão piorar... Agora é hora do Edward fazer um pouco a Bella sofrer... Até Terça amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_

_OBs: Alguem assistiu ao Oscar? Gostaram dos ganhadores? Vocês acharam que eles mereceram os premios? Viram a Kristen de muletas kkk?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim... Estou postando o ultimo capitulo dessa adaptação... Espero que vocês gostem do final... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella e Alice faziam compras, num sábado à tarde.

— Quando olho para você, fico na dúvida se Jasper e eu tomamos a decisão certa, optando por esperar alguns anos para ter o primeiro filho — Alice comentou.

Estavam passando por uma loja especializada em artigos para recém-nascidos, e Alice chamou a atenção de Bella para as peças na vitrina.

— Com você e Edward as coisas são diferentes — a amiga continuou. — Ele é mais... mais maduro para se tornar pai do que Jasper. Dá para perceber como está feliz com a idéia de ter o bebê.

Bella concordou. Era verdade. Não havia dúvida de que Edward queria e amava o bebê. Entretanto, ela achava, ele não tinha o mesmo sentimento pela _mãe _do bebê. Desde o incidente na _villa _italiana, quando ela implorara para que fizessem amor, Edward mantinha-se relativamente distante.

Agora, passadas seis semanas, ainda era difícil para Bella acreditar no que acontecera. Aquilo era algo que Alice ia morrer sem saber, pois acreditava que Bella e Edward estavam profundamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

A realidade de seu casamento era um segredo que Bella teria de esconder de todos. A realidade de seus sentimentos era um segredo que teria de esconder de Edward. Esse último segredo, ela guardava consigo desde a última vez em que haviam feito amor.

Lembrava-se com tristeza da humilhação de ser rejeitada, pela manhã. Ao tocá-lo, tendo ainda na alma um brilho de felicidade, vira que ele acordara contrariado e arredio.

Não gostava de lembrar-se daquela noite. Se arrependimento matasse, ela preferia morrer a ter se comportado com tanta ingenuidade.

Voltando mentalmente no tempo, ela admitia que não havia justificativa para o que fizera, naquele dia. E havia outra coisa. Desde menina, sempre fora fiel ao seu pensamento. Dizia a todos que só amaria um homem na vida: Jasper. Agora, era muito difícil confessar que estava errada, que tudo não passara de uma simples paixão, que não fora amor. Agora, sabia a diferença, mas era tarde.

A dor da paixão por Jasper não significava nada, comparada com a agonia de coração e alma que estava suportando. Desde que descobrira seu amor por Edward, o sofrimento fora muito maior, pois sabia que ele não a amava.

Ela sentia que não era amada Edward, de repente, começara a ficar mais tempo no trabalho e arranjava sempre uma desculpa para uma viajem de negócios. Queria ficar longe de casa o maior tempo possível, ela deduzia.

Bella nunca questionava as atitudes de Edward, seu afastamento e seu silêncio. Simplesmente aceitava os fatos. Agindo assim, calculava que finalmente entrara para o mundo real da maturidade.

Fazer sexo com Edward podia amenizar a ansiedade física de seu corpo, mas não satisfazia a necessidade emocional, pelo contrário, aumentava-a. Por isso, Bella decidiu valer-se de todo o autocontrole que ainda lhe restava. Manteria também a distância física entre ela e Edward, tanto em público como na intimidade. Apenas quando ele não estivesse presente se daria o luxo de chorar.

Às vezes, imaginava que desculpas ele apresentaria, para ficar longe de casa, depois que o bebê nascesse. Naturalmente teria várias. Então, ela riria e dedicaria todo seu amor ao bebê. O casamento, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria.

Bella retardara de propósito o retorno das compras com Alice. Assim, quando chegasse em casa, talvez Edward já tivesse saído, como fazia quase todas as noites.

E, realmente, ele não estava em casa. A despeito de que não queria encontrá-lo, ela sentia que tudo ficava vazio sem ele. Como seu coração, como sua vida.

Acabara de fazer chá, quando a campainha tocou. Foi atender e surpreendeu-se ao ver Jasper.

— Entre — ela convidou. — Edward não está, mas...

— É com você que eu quero falar, Bella — ele informou, um pouco sem jeito.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa. Desde seu casamento com Edward, ela e Jasper nunca tinham ficado sozinhos. Quando voltara da lua-de-mel, nem notara a ausência dele na empresa, até que Edward comentara o fato.

— É sobre Alice — Jasper explicou, quando já estavam na cozinha.

— Alice? — ela repetiu, servindo-lhe uma xícara de chá.

— É. Ela colocou na cabeça que também quer ter um bebê — ele esclareceu. — Quando nos casamos, ela sabia que eu não era como Edward. É claro que quero filhos, mas não agora. Por enquanto, quero ter Alice só para mim, mas ela não me ouve.

— Oh, Jasper, sinto muito — Bella murmurou com simpatia. — Mas é com sua mulher que você tem que conversar, não comigo.

Era estranho, mas aquele rapaz que despertara nela a mais avassaladora paixão, agora despertava apenas um sentimento quase maternal.

— E, acho que tem razão. É bom ver você e Edward tão felizes, Bella — ele afirmou. — Você sempre foi uma pessoa especial para mim.

Jasper falou num tom de voz carinhoso e abraçou-a tão apertado, que ela quase perdeu o fôlego. Ninguém percebeu a porta se abrir e Edward entrar.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — ele perguntou. Foi Jasper quem respondeu:

— Desculpe, Edward, vim aqui só para trocar umas idéias com Bella — justificou, olhando para o relógio. — Vou para casa Alice deve estar se perguntando onde eu estou. Não vou esquecer o que me disse, Bella.

Ela estremeceu ao ver o olhar duro de Edward, quando Jasper foi embora.

— O que você disse, que Jasper prometeu não esquecer? — ele perguntou ameaçadoramente. — Ou será que posso adivinhar? Por acaso disse o quanto o ama, Bella? Quanto ainda o quer?

— Não! — ela gritou em protesto. — Você entendeu tudo errado.

— Não minta, Bella. Ambos sabemos o que você sente por Jasper. O que fez, para ele vir aqui? Disse que era com ele que deveria ter casado, que é ele que você deseja, quando está nos meus braços?

— Não — Bella continuou negando, alarmada com o tom agressivo da voz dele. — Claro que não, Edward.

— Não?! O que disse, então? Contou, por acaso, que pediu para eu fazer amor com você? Que me implorou para satisfazê-la?

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Nunca o vira tão furioso e descontrolado.

— Meu Deus, você não agüentou esperar pelo menos eu estar longe, para trazê-lo aqui, não é, Bella? Há quanto tempo vem acontecendo? Desde quando ele vem aqui quando não estou?

De repente, Bella achou que já ouvira muita injustiça e decidiu contra-atacar.

— Por que está se incomodando? Você não pára em casa e...

— E Jasper, evidentemente está sempre por perto. O que inventou, para ele vir aqui? Fingiu que precisava de um ombro para chorar? O que pretende realmente, Bella? Sabe que ele não a quer.

— Eu sei, sim — ela concordou com aspereza. — Jasper só queria falar de Alice. Está preocupado porque ela quer ter um filho, e eles tinham decidido esperar algum tempo.

— Um filho! Disse a meu irmão que Alice não era a única a querer um filho dele? Foi por isso que ele disse que você é especial?

Bella não conteve o susto, ao ouvi-lo repetir as palavras de Jasper.

— Jasper veio aqui só para conversar... como primo — ela confirmou.

— Primo! Por isso estava nos braços dele? — Edward perguntou com sarcasmo.

— Edward, aonde vai? — Bella gritou, quando ele saiu da cozinha.

— Pegar o que vim buscar. Sabendo que você não gosta de me encontrar, quando chega em casa, saí às pressas e esqueci uns papéis de que preciso.

Bella ouviu a porta bater, quando ele entrou na saleta que usava como, escritório. Foi tudo tão rápido que ela ainda estava em pé, na cozinha, quando ele voltou.

— Edward, precisamos conversar — ela disse energicamente. — Não podemos continuar assim.

— O que sugere? O divórcio? Saia da minha frente, Bella — ele avisou, furioso. — Antes que eu faça algo de que me arrependa depois.

Ele parou no limiar da porta e olhou para trás.

— Quero que uma coisa fique bem clara, Bella. Se conseguir persuadi-lo a satisfazer suas fantasias de adolescente, eu prometo que os dois vão se arrepender de terem nascido. Você não o ama, Bella, não sabe o que é amar verdadeiramente.

"Tem razão, Edward, eu não amo Jasper", ela concordou, em silêncio, ouvindo-o dar partida no carro. "Eu amo você."

Quanto ao amor verdadeiro, agora ela sabia o que era dar, mas não sabia ainda o que era receber.

"O que sugere? O divórcio?" As palavras de Edward ecoavam sem parar em sua mente. Significavam que ele estava arrependido do casamento? Queria dar um fim em tudo?

Incapaz de suportar a solidão da própria casa, Bella passou o resto da semana com os pais.

Na segunda-feira de manhã, acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça, talvez por ter passado quase toda a noite chorando. A mãe sugeriu que ela ficasse em casa, mas Bella insistiu em ir trabalhar. Lá pelo meio-dia, a dor tornou-se tão intensa que ela comunicou a Jasper sua intenção de ir embora.

— Não pode dirigir assim, Bella — ele preocupou-se, vendo a palidez de seu rosto. — Deixe que eu a leve. A que horas Edward vai estar em casa?

Bella fez um trejeito, como a dizer que não sabia. Bastava perguntar à secretária, mas seu orgulho não permitia revelar que ignorava as atividades do marido.

Jasper acabara de entrar na estrada principal, quando tudo aconteceu. Ele teve de frear bruscamente para não atropelar um ciclista, e o carro de trás bateu violentamente na traseira deles.

Bella sentiu todo o impacto, embora estivesse presa pelo cinto de segurança. Chorando de susto e temendo pelo bebê, sentiu a vista escurecer. Perdeu os sentidos.

A primeira coisa que ouviu ao voltar a si foi à sirene de uma ambulância que se aproximava.

— Não se mexa, Bella — ela ouviu Jasper orientar, quando se agitou no banco do carro.

Ele saíra do veículo e estava em pé ao lado dela. Perto dele, outro homem, um estranho, argumentava defensivamente.

— Foi uma batida leve. O estrago foi pequeno – o homem disse.

— Ela está grávida — Jasper replicou nervosamente. — Por que não prestou mais atenção?

— Foi culpa do ciclista — o homem defendeu-se.

— Duvido que a polícia vá entender assim – Jasper alegou.

Bella desejou que eles parassem de falar, ou fossem discutir longe dali. Com dor de cabeça, o simples som de suas vozes era insuportável.

— Edward, Edward, onde você está?

Ela não tinha percebido que pensara em voz alta, até que o estranho perguntou:

— Quem é Edward?

— O marido dela — Jasper informou. — Não quero estar na sua pele, quando ele souber do que aconteceu.

Bella estava tremendo, em estado de choque, quando a polícia e a ambulância chegaram.

— Sinto muito, querida — o enfermeiro desculpou-se, insistindo em deitá-la na maca. — É nosso procedimento. O que aconteceu, exatamente?

Bella percebeu que ele franziu as sobrancelhas, quando um policial explicou que o carro fora empurrado vários metros para frente.

— Acho melhor levá-la para um exame mais específico — o enfermeiro opinou.

— Eu acompanho você, Bella — Jasper ofereceu-se. Ela, porém, fez um gesto negativo de cabeça.

— Não — recusou. — Eu quero Edward.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que ela não pôde conter.

"Não se incomode comigo", quis gritar, quando o enfermeiro perguntou se estava sentindo dor.

Sua preocupação era com o bebê. A dor aguda que sentira no momento do impacto havia passado, mas o, bebê estava muito quieto. Bella rezava desesperadamente para que ele fizesse algum movimento.

O trajeto para o hospital pareceu durar uma eternidade. Bella viu quando os dois enfermeiros da ambulância trocaram um olhar preocupado, nas duas vezes em que se sentiu mal no caminho.

A enfermeira que a recebeu foi tão atenciosa quanto eficiente. Prometeu entrar em contato com seus pais e tranqüilizou-a, dizendo que os bebês são muito mais resistentes do que ela podia imaginar.

— Vamos cuidar de você, primeiro — decidiu. – Tem um "galo" enorme na sua cabeça. Dói?

Bella não percebera ainda que tinha batido a cabeça. Levando a mão à fronte, retraiu-se, quando viu os dedos sujos de sangue.

Quando os pais chegaram, Bella já estava no quarto.

— Oh, querida, como está se sentindo? — a mãe perguntou, correndo para o lado da cama.

— Comigo, tudo bem — Bella afirmou. — Estou preocupada com o bebê.

Percebeu o olhar de ansiedade que os pais trocaram.

— Eles dizem para eu não me preocupar — choramingou. — Que preciso descansar. Mas não senti mais o bebê chutar. Quero ver Edward.

— Jasper está fazendo o que pode para localizá-lo, querida — a mãe tentou acalmá-la. — Até agora não conseguiu entrar em contato pelo celular.

— Se Edward estiver no carro, não vai atender – Bella comentou, desanimada. — Diz que é perigoso.

A tarde passou num clima de cochichos e conversas longe do alcance de Bella, deixando-a mais do que ansiosa. O bebê ainda não se mexera, e ela estava com receio de que algo de grave tivesse acontecido com ele. Com "ela", com a filha de Edward.

Novas lágrimas inundaram-lhe as faces. Seus pais se ofereceram para fazer-lhe companhia, mas foram dispensados. Era Edward que ela queria, ninguém mais.

De olhos fechados, murmurou o nome dele, com as mãos apoiadas na barriga num gesto de proteção.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente, quando a porta do quarto abriu-se, mas não foi Edward quem entrou.

— Jasper! — ela exclamou, desapontada. — Onde está Edward? Conseguiu encontrá-lo?

— Ainda não, mas é só uma questão de tempo.

Ele sorriu, mas Bella percebeu que também estava preocupado. Jasper tentou confortá-la, acariciando-lhe as mãos, mas ela se esquivou.

— Não, Jasper, não é você que eu quero. E Edward.

Como ela começasse a chorar convulsivamente, ele tocou a campainha. A enfermeira atendeu ao chamado rapidamente, e os dois começaram a conversar em voz baixa. Bella esforçou-se para ouvir o que estavam dizendo.

— A condição dela é instável — a enfermeira murmurou. — Estamos preocupados com os batimentos cardíacos do bebê.

— Ela quer o marido. Fizemos o possível para encontrá-lo, mas até agora... — Jasper fez uma pausa. — Ele já devia estar em casa, há esta hora. Só Deus sabe por onde anda.

Bella fechou os olhos. Edward fora embora. Deixara-a, sem se importar com o fato de ela estar grávida. O bebê não estava bem. Se morresse, ela perderia os dois. Sem eles, o que seria de sua vida?

— Tenho que ir, agora — Jasper dirigiu-se a Bella. Para ela, era indiferente que ele ficasse ou se fosse.

Sem Edward, sentia-se sozinha.

Não demorou muito para uma forte sonolência domina-la. Sabia que a enfermeira administrara-lhe um sedativo.

— É para o bebê descansar — a mulher explicara, quando ela fizera objeções.

Dormiu. Quando acordou e abriu os olhos, percebeu que a dor de cabeça e o mal-estar tinham desaparecido. Sentia apenas o corpo ligeiramente dolorido.

O quarto estava em penumbra, mas ela viu quando Jasper abriu a porta e entrou.

— Bella — ele começou, mas ela olhou para o outro lado.

— Vá embora, Jasper.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, ela deixou escapar um soluço.

— Edward, onde está você? Eu te amo tanto! Amo vocês dois — ela murmurou, acariciando a barriga. — Edward...

— Estou aqui, Bella.

Ouvindo aquela voz querida, ela não conseguiu evitar um tremor de emoção.

— Edward! — exclamou, olhando em volta ansiosamente.

Era como se estivesse com medo de que não fosse verdade.

— Quando... como... — ela balbuciou, quando viu-o levantar-se de uma cadeira e aproximar-se da cama.

— Jasper deixou uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica lá de casa — ele explicou.

Por um momento, Edward conteve-se, mas logo a emoção venceu o autocontrole.

— Meu Deus, Bella, como foi que...

— Não foi culpa de Jasper — ela apressou-se em esclarecer. — Foi um acidente.

Começou a tremer violentamente, e Edward segurou-lhe a mão.

— Está gelada — ele comentou.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Edward. Nossa menininha... Não estou mais sentindo seus chutes. Eles dizem que está tudo bem, mas como pode estar, se ela está tão parada? Estou com medo. Ela ainda é tão pequena e vulnerável, e eu a amo tanto!

— Jasper me contou que você o mandou embora, e que só queria a mim. É verdade?

— É verdade, sim — Bella respondeu, levantando a cabeça do travesseiro. — Onde você estava?

— A caminho da Itália. Ia para a _villa._

— O quê? Por quê?

— Você não é a única a alimentar fantasias românticas, sabe? A diferença entre nós é que eu tive mais experiências.

— Fantasias? Que tipo de fantasias? — Bella perguntou, confusa.

— As mais simples possíveis. Um dia, espero que a mulher que amo também me ame. Quero que, no escuro da noite, na privacidade de nossa cama, ela diga que me deseja. Sonho que ela me peça para amá-la para sempre.

Bella ouviu-o, sentindo-se aflita. Edward estava apaixonado por outra mulher! Como ela não adivinhara?

— Quem é essa mulher? — perguntou, abalada. — Eu a conheço?

— Sim, você a conhece — Edward admitiu.

De repente, indiferente a qualquer outra coisa, Bella gritou numa explosão de alegria:

— O bebê! Está se mexendo! Oh, Edward, ela está bem!

Agarrou-se à mão dele, e lágrimas de felicidade inundaram-lhe o rosto.

— Bella, por que você quis que _eu _estivesse aqui com você, e não Jasper?

— Você é meu marido, Edward — ela respondeu, sem coragem de fitá-lo. — E o pai de meu bebê, e...

— E o quê? — ele pressionou.

— E porque eu te amo — Bella confessou finalmente. — Mas sei que você não me quer. Agora, conheço o verdadeiro amor, não sou mais uma adolescente. Se quiser que o deixe livre, poderá ir para a mulher a quem ama.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, numa tentativa desesperada de refrear a emoção.

— Já estou com ela, nunca a deixei. Na verdade, ela está aqui — Edward informou calmamente.

— Aqui?! — Bella perguntou indignada, olhando instintivamente para a porta. — Teve coragem de trazê-la aqui?

— Oh, Bella!

A exclamação de Edward foi acompanhada de um sorriso, enquanto ele se sentava na borda da cama e inclinava-se, abraçando-a com ternura.

— Você é a única mulher que eu amo, a única que sempre amei. Está mesmo tão cega que não consegue perceber?

— Você me ama? Não é possível! Parecia estar sempre zangado comigo, e eu...

— Foi um recurso que encontrei para não sofrer, sabendo que você só tinha olhos para Jasper. Apaixonei-me, quase na mesma época em que você se apaixonou por ele.

— Mas se realmente me ama, então por que...

— Por que, o quê? — Edward murmurou.

— Por que agia com tanta frieza comigo, depois que fazíamos amor? Pensei que o desgostasse.

— Oh, Bella, se soubesse o que significou para mim fazer amor com você! Quase confessei meu amor, naquela primeira noite, no hotel. Mas você desejava Jasper.

— Acho que eu já amava você, sem saber — Bella considerou. — Acho que já te amava, quando era criança, mas cresci e me enchi de fantasias tolas.

— Isso é normal, na adolescência — Edward consolou-a.

— Não consigo entender como pude me enganar, pensando que meu sentimento por Jasper era amor verdadeiro. Agora, quando penso...

Ela parou de falar, quando Edward beijou-a.

- Edward... – Bella murmurou, interrompendo o beijo.

— O que foi?

— Quero ir para casa. Por favor, faça eles me mandarem embora... com você.

— Tem certeza? — ele perguntou, beijando-a novamente.

Agora que sabia da verdade, Bella se admirava de não ter percebido antes. O amor que pensara nunca encontrar estivera sempre tão perto, materializando-se em cada toque, em cada olhar.

Não é só através de palavras que se reconhece o amor, ela pensou, num súbito rasgo de sabedoria.

— Foi horrível mendigar o amor de Jasper — ela declarou.

— Ótimo que tenha descoberto isso — Edward replicou com ar austero, então riu descontraidamente.

— Acha que tudo ficará bem entre ele e Alice? Ela quer ter um bebê, e Jasper...

— Os dois se amam. Encontrarão um meio de resolver o problema.

A enfermeira ralhou com eles, quando entrou no quarto e viu-os abraçados.

— A paciente precisa descansar — disse em tom severo.

— Quero ir para casa — Bella pediu.

— Bem, não posso decidir — a enfermeira respondeu com ar desaprovador. — O que sei é que há esta hora você devia estar dormindo.

O médico solicitado por Edward, entretanto, teve outro ponto de vista. Achou que ela podia ir para casa, contanto que não abusasse das próprias forças por alguns dias.

— Não se preocupe, doutor — Edward respondeu. — Ela vai se resguardar, mesmo que eu tenha de ficar na cama também.

— Nada de viagens de negócios, agora — Bella disse a Edward, quando, mais tarde, ele a ajudou a entrar no carro.

— Tudo bem — ele concordou. — De agora em diante, viajar será tarefa de Jasper.

— Coitada da Alice! — Bella protestou.

— No futuro, a única exigência que farei, para viajar, é que minha esposa viaje comigo — Edward informou.

— Viajarei, com uma condição — ela replicou, sorrindo.

— E qual é? — ele perguntou.

— Que o presidente da empresa e sua tradutora possam dividir um quarto de casal... e a mesma cama. Tudo por uma questão de economia, naturalmente — Bella brincou.

Edward riu e, ao perceber o olhar provocante de Bella, acrescentou:

— Precisa repousar, esqueceu?

_**EPILOGO**_

Reneesme Carlie Cullen nasceu no dia vinte e um de dezembro, a tempo de passar o Natal com a família.

— Ela é perfeita — Edward comentou na véspera do Natal, observando Bella amamentar a filha. — E linda, mas não tanto quanto a mãe.

Bella riu.

— Houve um tempo em que "perfeita" e "linda" seriam as últimas palavras que você usaria para me descrever — lembrou.

— Acredita que eu queria uma filha só para amar uma miniatura de você? — ele murmurou.

Ouvindo aquela confissão, Bella sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, compreendendo a intensidade com que o marido queria seu amor.

Ela estava usando o colar de pérolas que Edward lhe dera para celebrar o nascimento da filha. Entre os presentes que haviam chegado para Reneesme, havia uma pulseira de prata, de confecção artesanal, mandada por tia Alice. O modelo exclusivo imitava uma guirlanda de pequenas flores.

Bella recebera de Alice também um buquê de flores artificiais, que reconhecera prontamente. Tanto tempo parecia ter passado desde que ela pegara o ramalhete, no casamento da amiga, e não fazia mais do que dez meses!

"Não me pareceu apropriado mandar-lhe isto, quando você e Edward casaram-se. Não sei por quê", Alice escrevera no cartão que acompanhava o buquê. "Mas, agora, acho bastante apropriado. Duas já foram, falta uma."

Bella riu, mostrando o cartão a Edward.

— Bem, ela conseguiu o que queria, comigo, mas não vai ser tão fácil com Rose, que é contra o casamento ou qualquer outro tipo de compromisso. Mas duas de nós três, hein? Nada mal.

— Humm... — Edward murmurou, enquanto ela punha Reneesme no berço. Então, tomou-a nos braços. — Tenho coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer do que conversar sobre as manipulações e superstições de Alice.

— Por exemplo? — Bella provocou.

— Venha cá que eu lhe mostro.

Rindo, ela foi.

* * *

_Gostaram? Eu realmente amo esse final, o acidente fez com que o muro entre eles fosse destruido... É parece que tem males que vem para o bem! Eu amei o passa fora da Bella no Jasper, e como ela ficou carente... o desprezo do Edward deu resultado!_

_Eu quero agradecer:**Joana Patricia, talita .s. honorio, annacaroll, Nathyy, juaassaid, lina2000, Marcela, Florence Santos, Ana B, Guest, Daia Matos, Portuguesinha, Cat Fairy Cullen, ISLCullen, JOKB, Lu Mack, Nessa Schiavi, Vanesssa, imaryana, marprof, sarosa, suelly, CSSO, Jana Pepita, Larissa Tuany, Natalocas, RafaStew, e leitoras fantasmas...** Obrigada meus amores... por lerem e acompanharem... E para vocês que eu adapto... é muito compartilhar com vocês meu amor pela leitura... Eu gostaria muito que autora de cada livro que eu adapto e posto aqui, lesse o que vocês comentam... tenho certeza que se sentiria realizada! Obrigado pelo carinho! Acompanhem minha outra adaptação **" Amor por Encomenda",** é uma historia linda! Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_

**_E até Breve!_**


End file.
